She was a liar
by case1234
Summary: Rachel Barbra Berry was a liar. She had been lying since the tender age of eight, and she had become quite good at it.
1. Chapter 1

This is my newest story, the idea just came to me and I ran with it. I love Sam and Rachel together, but just as friends, so they will be together... a lot. This story is AU, very review and tell me if this stroy works.

I do not own Glee.

* * *

Rachel Barbra Berry was a liar. She had been lying since the tender age of eight, and she had become quite good at it. Rachel knew what to say when people questioned her about her mother, she told them she was on vacation. The truth was more painful, because in reality her mother had ran out on her husband and three children. Yes, Rachel Berry was a liar.

Her biggest lie was conjured up when she was sixteen, her father and evil stepmother handed her signed emancipation papers and a personal account number. Her parents had told her to pack her things and to please be out by friday, and with that she packed everything she could, grabbed her cat and left the place that had never been home. Shel left her cell phone on her bedroom desk, not even bothering to call her older brothers. Rachel had never felt so completely alone in her entire life. The lie that followed was a complex one. Rachel had two gay fathers and no mother. She had an amazing childhood in California where she dreamed of making it big on Broadway, and to her displeasure the people at Mckinley seemed to accept these lies as the truth.

* * *

"Beep Beep Beep!" Rachel Berry's alarm balred awakening the tiny brunette from her two hour slumber. Unfortunately she'd worked at the diner until eleven o'clock the previous night and then had to finish her homework.

"Ugh!" She moaned rolling out of her messy double bed and looking a the sad on bedroom apartment she called home.

She dressed quickly, pulling on a blue tweed skirt and flowered cardigan she had bought from a thrift store. She quickly shoveled a few bites of cheerios into her mouth, fed Misty and ran out of the apartment quickly hoping not to be too late.

* * *

"Hey Diva!" She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned quickly.

She put on her best show face when she saw the flamboyant boy standing next to her "Hello Kurt, how are you this glorious morning?" She asked annoyingly pleasant.

"Great my darling, though you look worse for the wear." HE told her worriedly taking in her disheveled hair and the dark rings around her brown eyes.

She pulled her locker open, pulled out books, and turned back to him "I had dance until ten last night Kurt."

He shrugged "Anyways, I came over her to tell you that we are going to the mall tonight.

She felt herself beginning to panic, and just went to her most used lie "I have dance tonight Kurt, and then my Daddies are taking me to dinner."

"Rachel," The small boy whined "It's a Friday night and you never want to hang out."

The girl wanted to hang out with her friend, of course she did but despite only having one thousand dollars in her bank account she wanted no one to know that she lived alone.

"I really wish I could Kurt."

Kurt sighed but looped his arm through the smaller girls "Come on lets get to biology."

* * *

Tina Cohen-Chang was a shy girl, painfully so. She wasn't very talkative and she didn't mind lurking in the shadows observing those around her. She seemed to notice how much stress Rachel Berry constantly seemed to be under;how the small girl would often times pinch the bridge of her nose tightly and take a deep breathe. Today would be the day that Tina finally got to the bottom of the tiny brunettes issues.

"Hey Rach," She greeted the girl when she saw her walking towards the choir room as the lunch bell rang.

Rachel bit her bottom lip she usually went to the choir room and slept so she didn't have to spend money she didn't have on lunch. It was hard to keep avoiding everyone.

"Sure I'd love to eat this midday meal with you." Rachel answered as the asian girl smiled at her tiny friend.

"Hey Rach!" Artie smiled brightly as she slid into one of the seats next to him. He never had a problem with the girl, in fact she was quite endearing.

"Artie, Mercedes."

Mercedes drew in a deep breath "To what do we owe the pleasure?" She asked, her words drenched in sarcasm.

Rachel frowned deeply "No reason I suppose."

"Hello darling!" Kurt squealed kissing her cheek and sitting down next to her. He was happy to see her in the cafeteria for once.

She smiled at her friend "Hey Kurt!"

Finn hudson, the typical high school jock, walked over to the table when he saw the girl who had stolen his heart sitting at the table. "Hey Rachel."

"Hi Finn how are you on this glorious day?"

The tall boy smiled at the girl's word choice "I'm great. Hey are you coming over to Kurt's sleepover tonight?" He asked hopefully.

She frowned, she wanted to she really wanted to be normal for once but... "I have vocal lessons tonight and dance early in the morning so..."

Finn looked at her sadly. He knew something was wrong with the girl he had known for nearly a year. The problem was he didn't have the slightest idea what was wrong with her.

Tina was slightly curious as to why the girl wasn't eating and knew she needed to bring it to attention. "Rach, aren't you hungry?"

The whole table seemed to turn their eyes on the skinny brunette, also curious as to why she wasn't eating.

She felt her hands get clammy as they always did before she lied "I'm not too hungry."

Artie looked at her disbelievingly "I can hear your stomach growling. Are you sure you don't want to eat?"

She gave her the most dazzling smile he had ever seen "We ate a huge breakfast this morning. My Daddy always makes ginormous breakfasts, claiming it is the most important meal of the day." Technically she was telling a partial truth she had eaten cereal this morning, rather than an apple.

Finn grunted and mumbled something incoherent before biting into his sandwich ferociously. After that Lunch passed awkwardly as everyone tried to figure out what was wrong with their friend.

* * *

Rachel Berry sat in the choir room desperately trying to rub the tiredness away from her. The girl could only think of one thing, sleeping. She didn't have to be at work until eight, so she could get three hours of sleep.

"Sup Manhands." Santana greeted as cruelly as ever.

"You look like a homeless pirate." Brittany added following Santana to the back of the room.

Rachel rolled her eyes and ignored the comments as per usual. She really didn't car what anyone had to say about her, because in all honesty she felt the same way about herself.

"Alright guy, we are going to do duets. " announced walking into the room " And Fate will be choosing your partners." The room seemed to groan at that.

" Mike isn't here today." Tina stated softly.

He looked into his hat and pulled out Mike's name "Someone will just sing a solo. Who is going to pick first?"

Finn took the intiative standing up first hoping that he would get Rachel, unfortunately it wasn't the case."Tina."

After everyone picked named off every pair "We've got Finn and Tina, Puck and Mercedes, Sam and Rachel, Kurt and Brittany, Santana and Artie, and Quinn you're going solo."

"That's not fair!" The blond whined "Can't I just work with Sam and Rachel can work alone like always. It's not like she minds, she doesn't have Friends or anything."

The tiny diva put on her show face, her thousand watt smile. "That would be fine with me Mr. Schuester. I am fairly good at working alone and I do enjoy my solitude.

The choir director frowned deeply at the girl "Fate has chosen Quinn, now get to work."

"Hey Rachel." Sam Evans greeted sitting down next to her and looking at her cautiously.

"Hello Samuel. I am quite sorry that you got stuck working with me rather than Quinn."

The blond boy put a gentle hand on her shoulder "It's no problem Rachel, we haven't talked in...well ever."

-+"I'm sorry." She told him her eyes going wide, making her look like a helpless puppy.

"It's fine Rachel. How about I drive you home and we can work on our project?"

She started to get those clammy hands again and she quickly looked around the room and then down at her hands. "I walk home Samuel, it's a great way to get exercise and enjoy the fresh air."

" Do you mean the frigid air? The blond boy asked frowning deeply "Rach, it's nearly dark outside, I don't think you should walk home alone." The thought of the tiny brunette trying to fight someone terrified him; it made his heart actually thump painfully.

She smiled at the concern, people rarely felt anything for her. " Thank you for caring, but I think if anyone grabbed me they would give me back after I ranted. Oh and I carry a rape whistle.

"If you're sure," he told her frowning "Can we get together tomorrow?"

She did have her dance lessons from three until seven and worked before that from seven to two. "I have dance until seven but..."

"We can meet at seven that's perfect."

"Where do you want to meet ?" She asked biting her bottom lip, hoping that he didn't say her place.

"You can come over to mine, my mom's been dying for me to bring a friend over for dinner." He looked deep in thought for a moment "Are you still a vegan?"

She looked sheepish that was just part of her cover story. Rachel loved meat, it was just too expensive. "No, one day a hamburger looked to good to resist."

The boy nudged her shoulder gently "You could use some meat on your bones."

"Alright guys," announced to the group "We're done for today, have a great weekend and I'll see you all on Monday." He turned towards Rachel "Rachel can I see you for a moment."

Sam packed up his backpack slowly trying to figure out what their teacher wanted to talk about. "I'll see you tomorrow Rachel at about seven thirty."

She smiled back at him "I'll see you then."

* * *

"Rachel have you thought about the spare bedroom?" The Spanish teacher asked the small girl in front of him. He knew all about the girl's situation and he hated it. The poor girl was working herself into the ground and she wasn't even seventeen year old."

She loked down at her hands, a normal nervous tendency "I really appreciate the off , but I cannot impose on you like that."

He sighed running a hand through his hair this poor thing thought she was a burden on everyone and everything. He knew what it felt like to be alone, and he knew there was no cure for loneliness. Being alone isn't like osmosis you can't just rub up against someone and feel loved or cared for, but maybe he could help.

"Why don't we talk about this over dinner?" He offered looking at the girl sternly, telling her with his eyes that she couldn't say no.

She shook her head "Mr. Schue-"

He cut the young girl off "I know you don't have to work until seven so come on."

* * *

William Schuester remembered becoming aware of the small diva's had been two months ago and he had walked into the thriteenth street diner, starving to death when he saw her. She had cam up to the table and was surprised to see her teacher. Somehow through it all she had told him everything, how her mother was gone her two elder brothers were away at college, and her father had kicked her out. He remembers feeling incredible sympathy for the young girl and offering his wife's old craft room, which she quickly rejected. He was in the same situation today sitting across from the girl at the pizzeria and trying to get her to move in.

"Rachel you are sixteen, you shouldn't have to be alone." The teacher told the brunette reaching for a piece of pizza.

"It's only two more years Mr. Schue, and then I'll be at university. I know I'll get a full ride." She told him honestly and he knew she would too, she had a perfect 4.0 GPA.

He reached across the table grabbing the small hand in his larger one "I want you to move in Rachel. I've never told you this, but I think of you as a daughter-"

Rachel interruped him there "You think of me as a daughter?" She asked, her eyes filled with tears.

He smiled at her and nodded "I really do Rachel, that's why it hurts me to see you living like this."

With that declaration being made Rachel Berry had a lot to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews, I wasn't expecting any so I am really grateful. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please please pretty please with a cherry on top review.

I do not own Glee

* * *

Rachel was tired, exhausted, after her dinner with Will Schuester she could only fit in a thirty minute nap. She was going to have to push herself to work for these last forty five minutes. She also had a lot in her mind Will wanted her to move in with him, he thought of her as a daughter. After her mother left Rachel didn't feel like anyone's child anymore. She thought she was a burden to society and more importantly she knew her parents never wanted her. That is why it was so hard to believe that someone wanted to help her, that someone cared wether she was alive or dead.

"You doin' alright sugar?" An old grey haired woman named Estelle asked.

Rachel smiled at the woman, she loved her. The woman had been like a grandmother to Rachel over the past year. She had given her clothes, had invited her over for dinners, and always had a kind word for the brunette. Rachel admired the woman, she and her husband had come from absolute poverty and somehow her husband had struggled through medical school. They had raised five children, and traveled the world. She admired the woman because she lived a life but still took good care of her children, something Rachel's own mother knew nothing about.

"I'm just a bit tired but than you Estelle."

The woman reached over and pinched her cheeks "You're a good kid,and a great daughter.

Rachel felt herself grimace at the woman's words. She had told the diner owner that she needed the job because her father had lost his job and they couldn't afford her dance lessons anymore so she had to pay for them. She hated lying to the kind woman, but it was her only choice.

"Table three Rachel!" A frizzy red haired woman called, indicating that Rachel would have to work once more before she left for the night.

"Rachel?"

The petite brunette looked up and found herself eye to eye with none other than Noah Puckerman and his little sister.

"Hello Noah." She greeted in the most nonchalant tone tone she could conjure up, even though she was freaking out on the inside.

* * *

Noah Puckerman was confused. What the hell was Rachel Berry doing at a diner thirty minutes from Lima? Why was a princess like her even working at all, didn't her fathers pay for anything and everything she needed, wanted, or desired?

"Berry what the Hell are you doing here?" He asked point blank, figuring there was no point in casualties.

"Hell is a bad word Noah." His little sister told him, with a glaring eye.

He glared at his sister and turned to Rachel "So whatcha doing here Diva?"

She cocked an eyebrow, obviously not amused "I am working. What can I get you to eat?"

His little sister bounced up and down in her seat "I want chicken nuggets and chocolate milk. I like you,you are really pretty, Noah thinks that you are pretty too. What's your name, how do you know my brother?"

Puck rolled his eyes at his sisters rambling and felt his cheeks go red at the girl mentioning that he thought Rachel was pretty.

"Sarah don't weird the waitress out or she'll spit in your food." At the little girls wide eyes he turned to Rachel "A coke, hamburger, and an answer to my question."

Rachel wrote down his order and then turned to his little sister "I think you're very pretty too Sarah and I promise I won't spit in your food." She told the girl walking away from the table.

"Sarah!" Noah hissed at his little sister "Don't be a wierdo act human."

The seven year old smiled and twisted in her seat "You think she's pretty Noah, you told me."

He frowned "I know I did but that's a secret between us."

She looked confused "You should tell her Noah, she'd be happy like Cinderella. Look here she comes!" She shouted pointing towards the brunette carrying two drinks.

"Are you going to tell me why you're working here?" Noah asked impatiently when she set the drinks down at their table.

She sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose "If you must know my father lost his job and long story short I had to find a way to pay for my dance lessons."

He bit his lip feeling sorry for the poor girl who had to work at a crummy diner just to keep her dreams alive. "That sucks."

She shrugged her shoulders "That's funny." She told him pointing to his little sister who was drinking the chocolate milk through the gap in her teeth.

"Squirt knock it off!" Noah hissed harshly to the little girl. Rachel had just been opening up to him and his little sister had to blow it.

Rachel glared at him fiercely "Noah be nice to your little sister." She told him walking away from the table for the second time.

"Listen Rachel I'm uh really sorry about your father losing his job and I'm even more sorry you have to work in a dive like this." He told the girl as she set down the meals.

"Thank you." She whispered so sincerely that he thought his heart might break. Her brown eyes pooled with tears and she ran off.

He didn't know what was wrong with the brunette, but he knew he had to get to the bottom of it. Rachel Berry needed help, and whether she wanted it or not he was going to help.

* * *

It was seven thirty at the Evans residence and Sam Evans was pacing nervously in front of the door. he didn't understand why he was so nervous it was only Rachel coming to his home. Rachel Berry who was so pretty, smart, nice, a great singer and performer, and really pretty, maybe that's why he was nervous. He was Quinn's boyfriend and he never felt the nervous knot in his stomach he felt now waiting for her...was he in love with Rachel Berry?

The doorbell rang breaking him out of his back and forth routine and he jogged to answer it, straightening his shirt before he opened it.

"Hey Rachel!" He greeted excitedly stepping aside so the girl could come in.

She looked worse for wear he observed. Her hair was tied back into a wet ponytail and she had on a pair of jeans that looked a size to big for her. She just looked so worn out that he wanted to tell her to get some poor thing he thought to himself.

"Hello Samuel, sorry about my appearance I came straight from the studio." She rambled bringing a smile to his face.

He shook his head and took her jacket "Its fine, we're all casual here."

She smiled at him, thought it didn't reach her eyes "Where are your parents?"

he shook his head "I told them and my older brother to wait in the kitchen so they wouldn't bombard you right away."

"Oh well are they ready to meet me?" She asked nervously tugging on her blue sweater.

He grabbed her hand and led her into the kitchen "Who isn't ready to meet you?"

* * *

When she walked into the Evans home the first thing she felt was might feel a little strange to say knowing nothing about the family that lived there, but the feeling overcame her the moment she walked in. The home was a small two story home, painted in all earth tones and decorated tastefully; The smell of a home cooked meal overwhelmed her and actually made her stomach growl on excitement, it had been years since she'd eaten a homemade once in Rachel's life she actually felt comfortable.

"Hello dear my names Jane." Sam's mother smiled brightly wrapping the girl in a hug "Such a pretty face." She murmured pulling back slightly.

"Thank you." She whispered shyly, she hadn't recieved those compliments from a mother since her own mother abandoned her.

"Hey I'm Max, this one's cooler older brother." Sam's brother told her also hugging her. He was Sam's spitting image, blonde haired blue eyed and extremely handsome.

" And last but certainely not least I'm Travis." His father told her sticking out a hand for her to shake."

"It's nice to meet all of you." She smiled slipping into her more comfortable phase, knowing that introductions were over.

His mother just smiled and clapped her hand to her face "You are such a cute girl. Sit down everybody, I'll bring over the food in one second." She told them bustling over to the oven.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Sam's brother asked looking her up and down.

Sam glared and shoved him from his place next to him "Knock it off Max."

"Well currently I don't have a boyfriend at this moment I am too busy."

Travis chuckled "Now that's a girl with a head on her shoulders, do you here that boys she puts other things ahead of kissing."

"Dad!" Both boys hissed, cheeks turning bright red.

Rachel had to laugh this was too funny. She always used to imagine what family banter was like and now she knew.

"Okay dear Sam told me you would eat anything so I made lasagna." Jane told her sitting down a huge tray of a delicious looking lasagna covered in heavy red sauce and gooey cheese.

Rachel practically drooled over it she could probably eat the whole thing "This looks wonderful thank you Jane."

The woman sat down next to her husband and across from Rachel smiling "You are so polite. I heard you had dance today, what styles do you do."

"Everything. Jazz, tap, ballet, hip hop, contemporary, and lyrical." She smiled dance was something she could talk about all night.

"Well that's why you must be so thin." Travis told her looking at his wife.

The woman frowned at her husband "Eat up, you're so thin you could probably eat this whole thing."

"I know I could eat this whole thing." Max winked at her puffing his stomach out and patting it slightly.

Sam just punched him in the arm "Dude manners."

Travis rolled his eyes at his sons "Sammy last time I checked you didn't have very good table ethic either. Sorry Rachel, but my boys are barbarians.

She smiled and shook her head "Sam is very polite at school, so you must have taught him something right."

"That was all me, I am a great gentleman and it just rubbed off on my kid brother."

"Kid brother!" Sam shrieked "You are two years older!"

"And an adult and your still a kiddio, kinda like a cheerio."

Rachel moaned slightly "Can we not talk about the cheerios please."

Max looked at her in shock, his jaw drooping "You don't like the cheerios either?" At the shake of her head his face broke into a wide smile "I love you!"

She hadn't felt part of a family in so long and being here, just eating with this Evans was making that whole in heart close just a little bit. In the first time in a long time Rachel felt like she belonged and that she wouldn't be alone forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the reviews! I said this on another one of my stories ,I will not be getting a Beta. I am not a terrible writer . I got a five on the AP composition test last year. Therefore, I am used to writing literary analysis and not actually writing the literature. Be nice and comment on the story not how it is written...Please.

I do not own Glee

"So Rach what song do you want to sing?" Sam asked his friend as they were in his bedroom looking through a book of sheet music.

She looked up at the ceiling thinking deeply. She didn't want to weird him out by picking a romantic song, plus she didn't want to be on Quinn's bad side.

"I really do not have any ideas at the present time."

Sam looked at her in shock and placed his hand softly to the girls forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

Her eyes were wide with confusion "Why wouldn't I be feeling alright Samuel."

"Because you always have ideas and you always voice them." That was his favorite part of her, she was always confident in her suggestions.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked at him, her eyes boring into his. "If I asked you a question would you judge me or hold it against me?"

For some reason Sam felt his stomach churn uncomfortably at the girl's words "You can ask me anything."

Playing with her fingers seemed to be easier then actually looking him in the eyes. "Why is life so hard?" She asked her voice shaking slightly "I mean when did it all get so complicated?"

Sam looked over at her and saw the tears pooling in her brown eyes. When did this happen, she had been so happy earlier and now she was a hot mess. Was she testing him? Did she want to talk about life? He had no idea what to do to help the petite girl sitting on his bed.

"Nevermind." Rachel whispered feeling upset and testy. In all honesty she just wanted to go to her dingy apartment and lay under the covers with her cat. "I think I should be getting home my fathers will be getting nervous."

Sam couldn't let her go that easily she was clearly upset about something or she wouldn't want to leave. "Please don't go." He begged pathetically.

Rachel couldn't believe she was leaving the boys house like this but she had to go. Remaining in this home would mean spilling her secrets and she couldn't do that. "I really do have to leave Sam. I told my fathers I would be home by ten and it's already nine .Lies were coming to easily, she no longer had to think she just did. The lies rolled off her tongue as easily as words and she hated it and that's why she needed to leave immediately.

Sam sighed but let it go ,if something was really wrong he didn't want to upset her. "Come on I'll drive you home."

She shook her head standing from the floor and grabbing her bag "I'll be fine. I'll grab the bus or walk."

"Listen Rachel I am not letting you walk home in the dark alone." He told her crossing his arms defiantly across his chest. Allowing her to walk home during the day was something he fought her on and there was no way in hell he would let her walk home in the dark."

Rachel mirrored Sam's stance and glared at the boy. Why couldn't he just let this go? Why did he have to make this harder for her? "Listen I am sixteen, that means I don't need a driver."

The blonde boy started at the girl why wouldn't she let him take her home. "I was telling you Rachel not asking if you want to go home I'm taking you."

Rachel looked down at her socked feet rubbing one toe slowly across the hardwood floor "If I let you take me home will you promise not to tell anyone what you see.

The worry Sam felt made him feel sick, he didn't understand what he would see but he knew it wasn't good. "I promise." He grabbed the girls hand "I will never judge you Rachel."

* * *

To say the ride between the two teenagers was awkward would be an understatement. Sam was worrying about discovering Rachel's skeletons. He didn't know what he was going to find and he felt extremely uneasy. On the other hand Rachel's stomach was clenching in a knot, making her want to puke. What if Sam told everyone at her school her secret? What if he saw what her father and step mother had and abandoned her?

"Rachel were to the address you told me." Sam spoke softly as he pulled into the grungy apartment building. Sam had always thought Rachel came from money, that wasn't the case."

Rachel looked him in the eyes "Do you want to know the truth?"

Sam nodded eagerly, his curiousity getting the best of him "I would like that Rach."

The brunette unbuckled her seat and turned to look at him "Follow me."

Sam followed her up the stairs and watched her unlock the three locks on the door when the door opened hid mouth fell in apartment was teeny and so cold. There was a kitchen to the right and a small sofa and table to the left. Sam had never thought Rachel lived in a place like this.

"Rachel?" He asked her as she plopped her bags down and flopped on the followed suit and sat down next to the girl waiting for her to speak, to say anything.

"Please do not say anything until I am done. My name used to be Rachel Glories, I changed it when I moved to Lima. I guess I should start form the beginning. When I was a little girl my mother left and never returned. My father was left to take care of me and my to older brother Liam and Derrick, but he was broken. He met a woman when I was thirteen, both my brothers had left for college and I was alone. Long story short I was ignored and just a burden on them so the day after my sixteenth birthday they handed me emancipation papers and..." She broke off letting the tears fall freely from her eyes.

Sam was shocked, angry, and felt so depressed. Rachel's own father had handed her papers to get rid of her, he hadn't wanted her. The anger he felt made him want to find the people who had caused this beautiful girl so much pain. "Rachel I am so sorry."

"Sam they hated me, they didn't want me." She sobbed, her cries slicing through the young man like a knife.

"Shhhh it's okay. It will all be okay." He whispered soothingly wrapping his arms around the sobbing teen and letting her release the years of pain.

After what felt liked and eternity the brunette diva pulled out of the blond's arms "I'm sorry Sam."

He gave her a bewildered look. "Rachel you don't ever have to say you're sorry. It is not your fault you had terrible parents."

Wiping at her eyes furiously she spoke, " Maybe if I had been better, not so god damn annoying."

"You are not annoying and your parents are missing out on having you in their lives." He told her truthfully. He didn't understand how a mother could abandon her own children. Sam thought of hid own mother and realized how great he actually had it. His mother would stop at nothing to protect her children and many times spoiled them to the utmost degree. To imagine a world without a mother was unfathomable to the boy.

"If you want to go home you can." Rachel said softly, silently berating herself for telling her teammate her secret.

"why don't you come back over to my house tomorrow?"

"I can't I have to work."

"After work then . I am not going to leave you alone Rachel."

For the first time in a year Rachel Berry felt a smile cross her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for the reviews. I love them and I love all of you. This story is going to be Samchel because I love them.

I Do Not Own Glee!

* * *

Sam had stayed with Rachel all night, holding her and telling her things would be okay. The blonde boy could feel his heart breaking as she cried that no one wanted her, that no one love her. In those moments he wanted to scream that he loved her, that he wanted her. The whole night he thought about ways to tell her that he wanted her to be his girlfriend but he didn't know how to.

"Hey Rachel," He questioned as he heard banging around in the bathroom "you okay in there?"

he heard a loud bang and after a few seconds a squeaked out "I'm fine."

He sighed deeply running a hand roughly across his tired eyes. Rachel was afraid of people leaving her and for that she would never let anybody in to help her. That is all he really wanted to do. He just wanted to help this girl that had wormed her way into his heart without realizing. Rachel needed a home, and if she wouldn't take Mr. Schue up on his offer then she was coming home with him and there was no question about it. He had texted his Dad the entire night telling him Rachel's story so his father knew where he was. His father had of course told him to get that girl to come to brunch the next morning so they could discuss this with her.

"Sam," Rachel's voice sounded from the doorway "I think you should leave."

Sam turned around to look at the tiny brunette. She was wearing a pair of yoga pants and a baggy sweatshirt, nothing like the Rachel he knew. "What do you mean Rach?"

She leaned into the doorway looking... angry "I don't want people to pity me. Why do you think I've been doing this alone for two years? Will you please just leave?"

Sam knew what Rachel was trying to do and he wasn't going to allow her to push him away. "Listen Rach," he took a step closer "I am not leaving you. I will never let you live like this alone."

"I just..." The brunette's eyes filled with tears and she looked down towards the floor.

Sam stepped towards her enveloping her small frame. "Hey, you met everybody already and I promise they just want to help."

"You promise?" She asked her eyes red and puffy making her appear much younger.

They young man felt his heart nearly rip out of his chest. He wanted to kill the person who had broken this young girl. "Let's go."

* * *

William Schuester wasn't a liar. The man really did think of Rachel Berry as his daughter for some reason. He wanted to protect her and tell her that things would all be phone call that he received on this particular Sunday shocked him however. Rachel called him and told him that she wanted to move in. The man had rushed over to the Evan's residence where she was and picked her up along with Sam to pack the girls belongings and get her out as soon as possible.

" you're fine with Misty right?" Rachel asked her brown eyes wide as she held onto her only friend.

Will smiled at her and walked over to scratch the small cat's head " I think a pet would be a great addition to my apartment."

Sam looked on smiling "Get ready cause I am going to be at your place all the time."

The man laughed "Good. My place has been too quiet for much too long."

Rachel was still just standing there staring at a blank space on the wall "Don't tell anybody." She whispered looking at both of the men. "Please just do not tell anybody that I live here."

"Rach, I promise I won't tell." Sam told her giving an uneasy grin and continued packing her clothes in the boxes."

"I am going to go to the state so I can adopt you Rachel."

"What...you...want?" She stammered looking at the man with wide tear-filled eyes "Why?"

As quickly as he could Will wrapped his arms around the teenager that had became a big part of his life "You need a Dad Rach, and I want to be that for you."

"Thank you!" She cried burying her head in his chest and holding him harshly.

"Shh, it's okay." He soothed rubbing her back in small was his daughter now.

"I can never repay you." She cried her sobs making the man rub her back at a faster pace.

"You can be a star Rachel. A bright shining star like you always dreamed."

At that the tiny girl wrapped her arms against Will tighter. "Thank you...for everything."

* * *

Rachel was situated that night at Will Schuester's apartment and for the first time she felt like she was home.

"Hey Will," She started walking into the living room "I have work in a half hour so I am just going to take the bus."

Will gave her a look "Rach, I really don't want you working."

"I won't be a burden on you. I can pay half the rent and other things I need." She told him sternly. If he had to pay for things he would eventually get sick of her and make her leave and she didn't want that. As long as possible Rachel was going to stay in this home.

Will sighed "If I am adopting you Rachel then you will not pay rent for this apartment."

"But..."

The curly haired man raised a hand to silence the girl's rant. "Listen I want you to be here. I've told you I think of you as my daughter, and my daughter will not pay rent. Do you want to work a few days a week to pay for things you want that would be fine."

She sighed sitting down next to him on the sofa and turning to look at him. "I just don't want you to get sick of me."

"I will never get sick of you Rach. I will never kick you out. I can't promise that you and I won't have differences but we'll work through them."

And for the first time in a long time Rachel smiled "I think that sounds perfect."

"Hey Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome home."

* * *

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was walking through the hallways on that Monday morning when she spotted the girl he was looking for, Rachel Barbra Berry.

"Good morning Darling." He greeted the same as always kissing both of the girl's cheeks.

To his amusement Rachel was smiling brightly and the deep circles that usually encased her eyes were lighter "Can you go to the mall tonight Kurt?"

The flamboyant boy put a hand to his chest in shock. " What is this Rachel Berry wants to actually hang out ?"

She closed her locker loping her arm through his "I really want to. I need some new clothes."

"The heavens have opened. I hear the hallelujah choir Rachel Berry wants new clothes."

Rachel giggled and lightly slapped his chest "Oh stop it, you know I think you dress like royalty."

He smirked "I know you do my darling."

At lunch was when Kurt really noticed the difference in his friend. The dark rings that seemed to be consistently circling her eyes seemed lighter. In all she just looked as if the world had been lifted off her small shoulders.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Rachel Berry actually at lunch." Artie smiled at her squeezing her hand slightly above the table.

"What can I say?" Rachel asked smirking at him.

Puck slammed his tray down on the table and he sat down "That you need to gain about ten pounds."

"I agree." Kurt chirped. He had been trying to estimate his friends size all day so that their shopping would be easier but he just couldn't figure it out.

Rachel pouted and crossed her arms across her chest "I am not too skinny."

Mercedes huffed and rolled her eyes, hating that the girl was so skinny and didn't even appreciate it.

"You are though Rach, all that dancing and never eating." Tina told her pointing her finger at her.

Rachel rolled her eyes "Are you my parents?"

"I consider myself to be your very fashionable older brother."

"Kurt that would be great if you really were my brother." Rachel pouted looking at him with her doe eyes.

Kurt smiled and gaved her a one armed hugged "You are too adorkable for your own good."

And for the first time in forever Rachel could actually joke and laugh and actually have friends. Today life was could, though she knew it couldn't last.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sad :( only three revies this chapter. So thanks to those three I seriously love you. Please review this chapter so I know if you like it.

I do not own Glee.

* * *

"You need to buy that or I will." Kurt chirped excitedly looking at Rachel in a pair of skinny jeans and a navy blue long sleeved tee.

Rachel frowned deeply in return. Will had given her his credit card and told her to buy all new clothes, but she was unsure. She didn't want to take advantage of the man who had taken her in so selflessly. "I don't know Kurt are you sure it looks good."

The flamboyant boy laid a hand on her shoulder "I know fashion baby and you look fantastic in that."

"I think I'll buy it, just for you."

"That's the best gift you've ever given me. Those sweaters were absolutely horrid." He told her making a disgusted face.

"Oh come on my skirts weren't completely bad." She told him knowing full well just how terrible those skirt and sweater combinations had been.

He just pushed her into the dressing room telling her to hurry up, they had many more stores to visit.

"So tell me Rachel what exactly are your fathers' like?" Kurt asked his friend innocently over a salad. The boy had been curious for a whole year now. The parents she spoke of never came to parent night, were never at their performances, and more importantly never seemed to contact her.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked quietly. She didn't really want to tell the story again, but every time she did she felt a little bit lighter. The thing about secrets she had found out years ago was that they buried you so far under that you had to literally excavate yourself from those secrets. She needed to tell people because once everyone knew she might actually be able to sleep without crying. Rachel could trust Kurt, she knew she could and that is how one person knew the true life story of Rachel Berry.

Kurt had tears streaming down his face when his friend told him the truth. The teen had known things were off but he never would have guessed things had been that terrible for her. To imagine a life like that was impossible, he tried but he couldn't, because just to think about it hurt him ,to think that no one cared.

"That's...Rachel." He spoke wiping his eyes not caring about the gawkers in the resteraunt who were staring at the crying teens.

She sighed deeply and squeezed his hand "I don't want you to feel sorry for me." She started to sneeze and Kurt knew she was getting sick.

He shook his head. "Rach," he squeezed her hand a little bit tighter" I loved you before but I do feel sorry for you."

"You don't have to be Kurt, really I mean it." He knew that she was trying to convince him that she was fine but he knew she wasn't.

He sighed and grabbed the receipt taking his money and paying for the meal. "Don't say a word. " He ordered pulling her and their numerous bags up and into the parking lot.

"Kurt, wait what are we going to do?" She asked hesitantly sneezing again.

"Relax Princess, we are going to Schue's and I am going to spend the night because your sick."

"But tomorrow...it's a school night Kurt."

"I'm positive. Mr. Schue will let you have a day off and you need it. You are sick with a cold. We can watch movies all day and talk."

Rachel liked the sound of that, just being able to sit around in her pajamas talking and cuddling with Kurt. "That sounds nice."

"Fabulosity, now get that cute ass in the car."

* * *

"Your sure this is alright with your father?" Will asked as Kurt came strolling into the apartment with an over night bag and already wearing his silk pajamas.

"I told him the situation and he said and I quote 'Take off a whole week if the poor girl needs it'. He Really likes Rachel, and really hates bad parents."

Will nodded in agreement "Your father and I are very alike in that." The man scratched his neck uncomfortably "I've never had two students spend the night at my place before so this is a little wierd for me."

"Agreed, but you're adopting Rachel so you better get used to it."

Rachel walked into the room wearing and oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants sneezing "I don't do very well in the cold."

"Are you alright?" Will asked worriedly, fatherly instincts he didn't know he had kicking in.

She gave an adorable string of three sneezes "I'm okay just a little sniffly."

Kurt frowned and looked at his choir teacher "Don't worry I'll take great care of our little star."

Will smiled and kissed the top of Rachel's head "Goodnight Rach, hope you feel better in the morning. Goodnight Kurt, don't keep her up too late when she's sick."

Kurt tsked but promised not to keep the sick diva up too late.

The pair of Divas laid cuddled together on Rachel's new queen sized bed, Kurt trying to keep the girl as warm as possible.

"You feeling okay Diva." He asked scooting closer to the diva and pulling the covers slightly higher up to her chin.

She nodded but shivered anyway "I'm good. Now tell me how you are?"

He turned to face his congested friend "Are you asking about my personal life or if I am sick?"

"Both."

"Well personally the bullying with Karfosky has gotten a whole lot worse."

Rachel's eyes widened in horror and she lightly brushed her hand over Kurt's cheek "' Kurt why didn't you tell me? I will talk to him."

Now was Kurt's turn to be horrified "Rachel please don't try to approach him, neanderthals are not against hitting women."

She sighed deeply but grabbed Kurt's perfectly smooth hand "Promise you'll keep talking to me about it."

"I promise and in turn you have to tell me if you're ever overly stressed or need help."

"Promise."

* * *

Will for some reason felt very fatherly feelings towards Rachel being sick,he wanted to stay home and take care of her.

"You're sure you'll be fine?" Will asked for the fiftieth time that morning while pulling on his scarf.

"I'll be fine.I have Kurt to take care of me." She whispered in a raspy voice, her cold had gotten worse over night.

Will kissed the top of her head "If you need anything call. I'll get your homework for the rest of the week."

"Thanks Will." She gave him a soft smile and curled more into her best friend.

"Kurt thanks for staying with her." Will sincerely thanked the boy who was taking care of his girl. Wait a second his girl...hmmm that didn't seem so bad. Finally, Rachel seemed like his daughter and it was making his heart feel warm for the first time in a long time. Since the day that Terri moved out Will had not felt anything good, he had felt cold. Rachel was adding sunshine to his life and he loved her for it.

"Bye guys!" He called as he left through his apartment door smiling.

* * *

"Princess are you doing alright in there?" Kurt called through the bathroom door where Rachel had been for an extremely long time.

"Yes." She moaned.

Of course Kurt wasn't stupid. She moaned coming out from the bathroom.

"Rachel are you alright?" Kurt asked after taking in the small girl's appearance. Rachel's skin was extremely pale, her nose red, and her hair damp with sweat.

"I hate being sick!" She whined in a tone that rivaled a kitten.

Kurt took his friends small hand leading her to the couch, which he had pulled out and made up, and laid her down. "Would you like some soup Diva?"

She shook her head moaning and burying her head in the covers. "I hate eating when I'm sick."

"You must be sick a lot." He mumbled to his friend that was already dozing off.

As Kurt was watching singing in the Rain quietly as to not wake up the petite brunette when his phone beeped signaling a text.

"Where R u Today?" Mercedes

"Rach is sick staying w/her."

The reply he got was not something that he was expecting. "WTF I thought we were Besties not u and Manhands."

Kurt was angry Mercedes was so selfish always wanting everything and not allowing anyone else to have it. "W/E M."

"Kurt," Rachel looked up at him with tired brown orbs" Can you text Sam for me and tell him I can't go to his house for dinner tonight."

"Of course darling." He replied sliding out his keyboard and typing the message quickly. "Okay sweetie message delivered."

"Thanks Kurt." She mumbled pulling herself into a seated position and pulling the covers tighter around her shivering frame.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at his friend, she looked so innocent wrapped up in her Aladdin blanket. "You look adorable." The boy smiled at her again and ran a hand over her head. "Did you just purr?"

"It feels good." She mumbled leaning into the touch.

It had been so long since someone had taken care of her when she was sick, definitely before her mother left. The worst part of being sick when Rachel was little was that no one fussed over her. There was no one to make her soup, rub her back or tell her that they would take care of little girl she longed for someone to fuss and while her two older brothers took care of her it just wasn't the same as having a mother or father taking care of her in all honesty she hoped Will would be home soon and fuss over her, that'd be nice.

"What are you thinking about ?" Kurt asked knocking on the sick girl's forehead gently.

She shook her head clearing it of her wishes. "Just my childhood ,it really sucked now that I look back on it."

"Tell me about it."

"Well once I actually had a family and I thought it was great, but I was wrong, we never were. When I was a little girl my parents were always fighting, my mother always said she didn't want it. The family the white fence, the three children she'd never wanted it." She started sobbing at that she just wanted her mother ,that's all she ever wanted.

"Rachel what was your mothers name?" Kurt asked rubbing his friends back softly.

"Shelby...Shelby Berry."

Kurt gasped and grabbed Rachel's chin pulling it up to look her in the eyes "Was her maiden name Corcoran by chance."

"That was my mother's maiden name." She looked shocked, her mouth agape How did you know that?"

"I know where your mother is."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for all of the favorites, Alerts and reviews they mean so much to me. I hope you all really enjoy this chapter because it was tricky for me.

I Do not own glee.

* * *

Rachel could feel her heart beating painfully at Kurt's question and answer. How could he possibly now her? Was she a family friend? Did she live in Lima? The questions were running through her brain too fast and she couldn't concentrate on just one. This was too much, if her mother was in Lima...

"How do you now her?" She squeaked already feeling the hot tears of frustration and neglect pool in her eyes.

Kurt grabbed his friends hand and gave it a gentle squeeze "Are you sure you want to know princess?" At her nod he blurted out the words he knew he'd regret "She's the coach of Vocal Adrenaline."

Rachel felt her self slip away, she was gone. The thing she knew was that the little bit of sanity she had been holding onto had just slipped from her grasp and without that edge to cling to she went over the edge.

"Rachel," Kurt screamed shaking his friend who hadn't moved or blinked in nearly five minutes. "wake up look at me!" He screamed shaking her so hard her jaw snapped. To say that the boy was panicked would be a great understatement, he knew she must be in shock but he had now idea how to bring her out of it. "Rachel I need you to look at me please." He begged his voice pleading with urgency, but the girl didn't move a quarter of an inch. Picking up his phone he dialed Will, he'd know how to snap her out of it.

* * *

"Rachel," Will shouted kneeling next to the catatonic brunette sitting on his sofa. "sweetie can you hear me?" He brushed a hand over her forehead trying to get Rachel to move or say something. That phone call had made him age ten year. The drive home was a blur he was jut focused on getting to Rachel and trying to help her.

"Kurt what brought this on?" Will asked not turing away from Rachel's blank stare.

Kurt's voice shook when he answered "Shelby Corcoran is her Mom."

"She is not my mom!" Rachel screamed waking from her catatonic state in a nearly vengeful manner. "She isn't my mom!" She shouted again throwing a pillow off the sofa. "She doesn't care, she never cared." She started to sob and grab her hair in her hands "I...can't...I...don't...want...to...see..."

"Rachel, I promise you don't have to see her again if you don't want to." Will shushed her grabbing both of her hands in his and rubbing them softly.

The brunette just cried and pulled her self into a tight ball sobbing into her velour covered knees.

"What can I do for you?" Kurt asked softly rubbing Rachel's back in soothing circles.

"I want Sam." She sobbed and collapsed even more into her self. "I just want Sam."

* * *

"Rach," Sam breathed out when he saw the girl curled in around herself sobbing uncontrollably. "What can I do for you?"

She looked up, her eyes red and puffy "I just want it all to stop." She cried painfully clinging to Sam as he pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, don't say that." He told her harshly kissing the top of her head and tucking her head underneath his chin. "I care about you Rach. Kurt cares about you. Will cares about you. I know it hurts right now but we are going to get through this. I promise I will help you."

Rachel murmured softly and grabbed his shirt in her fists "What about Quinn?"

Sam didn't know what to say. How could he break up with Quinn when she was the most popular girl in the school? On the other hand he was in love with the pint sized brunette, the troubled pint sized brunette. "Rach, I don't know what to say?"

Rachel looked up at him her eyes filled with pain and heartache "I think I should..." She mumbled running out of the room and slamming her bedroom door harshly.

Will just looked at the door confused before he turned to the teen boys in his home "Guys she's sick and upset, maybe you guys should head home."

Kurt shook his head fiercely " I will not leave my best friend in her time of need."

"Me either Mr.S. I mean I don't want to leave Rachel either."

The teacher exhaled deeply running a hand over his tired face "Boys, this is Rachel we're talking about I think she just needs some time."

"I guess she will call when she needs me." Sam agreed sadly, his shoulders slumping.

Kurt stood as stubborn as a mule, hand on his hip "I am not leaving." He walked over to Rachel's door slamming on the wood "Rachel Barbra Berry you open this door this instant." To Sam's shock the door opened slightly and Rachel's hand pulled in the boy before slamming harshly again.

"I guess I should head home," Sam said sadly walking slowly to the door "Tell Rachel I'll be back tomorrow."

Will smiled this young man loved Rachel "I'll tell her I promise."

And with that Sam Evans left the apartment with his head hung and his heart heavy.

* * *

"Hey where's Rachel?" Finn asked looking at his fellow glee club members the next day. The tall jock may have been stupid but he was observant.

"Who the fuck cares," Santana hissed from her seat next to Brittany "she's probably just playing sick for attention."

Puck stood up at that towering behind the latina "Shut up Satan no one asked you." He hissed harshly making Finn even more confused. Did Puck like Rachel now?

"She's probably saving kittens from trees." Brittany dumbly put in her two cents.

Mercedes just huffed and puffed with a dramatic "Girl's sick and somehow she's got Kurt taking care of her."

Tina was the only one who seemed to be concerned out of the group "What does she have?" The asian girl asked quietly as to not draw too much attention to herself.

Mercedes was furious "She's fine. Girl is a D-I-V-A, diva."

"Wait does she need some soup because my mom makes the best chicken noodle soup in the world." Finn rambled with a stupid grin on his face as he slumped into his chair and licked his lips.

Kurt chose that moment to stroll into the room, not wanting anyone to think too much into his and Rachel's situation. "What are we talking about here?"

"I thought you were home taking care of Rachel." Mercedes snapped out at the boy she once called a best friend.

"You need a makeover dear, green does not look good on you." Kurt retorted giving the girl a smile before turing to the group "Glee is canceled today . Mr Schuester has an appointment."

Sam shot up from his seat "Are you going to Rach's today?"

Kurt nodded glaring at the club "Yes I am and Tina is coming with."

"Do you think she'll mind?" Tina asked quietly from her place in the left corner of the room.

Sam's eyes widened and he turned to Kurt giving him a questioning look to which kurt just nodded slightly.

As soon as Quinn saw these looks she was furious. Why was it that Manhands got all of her men? Was Rachel prettier than she was...No, but she was nicer. "What the hell Sam are you going to Treasure Trails house."

"Yes I am to you have a problem with that?" Sam asked defiantly, hoping that she would just break up with him.

Quinn rose on her feet standing to her full five feet six inches "If you go to ITS' house we are through."

"Fine then we're through." He screamed at her pulling his back pack over his shoulder and motioning for Tina and Kurt to follow.

* * *

"Oh so Rachel now lives with Mr. Schue and her mom is Shelby Corcoran of Vocal Adrenaline?" Tina asked as tears pooled in her eyes. Damn her she thought, damn her and her stupid shyness maybe if she hadn't been so god damn cowardly she could have been there for Rachel when she truly needed somebody.

"That's the story." Kurt told her knocking on the apartment door.

"Hey guys," A very worried looking Will opened the door and sighed deeply "she's really not in the mood to see anybody."

Kurt and Sam both shook their heads and walked through the door heading straight to the couch where Rachel was sitting.

"Hey diva how you feeling?"

"Fine." she grumbled but then smiled when she saw her one girlfriend Tina. "Hey Tina."

"Hey Rach," The girl smiled walking over to the couch and sitting down softly "I'm sorry about everything."

The brunette just shook her head adamantly and cuddled into Sam "I'm sad, really sad." She coughed out wiping her eyes forcefully. "My mom is working with children and..."

"Hey none of that." Kurt whispered wiping his best friends eyes "Let's go get something to eat, get you out of the house."

Rachel looked up at everyone her brown eyes wide, showing her true vulnerability. "Alright." She stood up showing off her black sweatpants and sweatshirt.

"You look great Rach." Tina told her friend truthfully while trying to cheer her up.

A sad smile was all she was given before Rachel wrapped her arms around herself and waited for everyone else to leave.

"Try to get her to eat something." Will whispered in the Asian girls ear "She hasn't eaten anything in two days."

"I promise I'll try ." And that was her true intention because this version of Rachel Berry did not work for Tina. Tina missed the loud ,obnoxious, caring, and confident friend she once had. The girl that stood hugging herself tightly was a ghost who didn't deserve the name of Rachel Berry.

* * *

Somehow the diner that Sam chose was also the place where all of the other Mckinley high glee clubbers had went after the cancelled meeting to talk about Rachel, Sam, Kurt and Tina and what exactly was going on.

"I thought you were dying." Mercedes screeched dramatically as the quartette passed by the large table of the glee club.

Rachel just snuggled into Kurt's side "It's just a cold, but it has gotten me pretty down." She answered the other Diva, her voice hoarse and raspy.

Finn smiled dopily at her "My mom can make you some chicken soup."

Rachel had always liked Finn, he was just so carefree and loving. "Thanks Finn but I'm not very hungry."

At that Kurt growled and pushed her to their booth squishing her in a tight embrace." You are eating Rachel."

"I know." Rachel told him cuddling as close to him as she could "Just for Will."

"And for me." Sam added giving her his adorable smile.

"Oh god make me barf." Quinn snarled walking towards the booth, her blond ponytail swinging behind her. "I am too good for you Sam."

Sam nodded "Sure you are Q, now if you would please leave you're ruining our meal."

Quinn glared in HBIC manner "I hope you are very happy with that little treasure." She smirked "Only a girl like that would have two fathers and no mother Sam. I mean look at her people like her just don't belong in the world, and that's why her mom doesn't even talk to her." She turned to the small brunette "How does it feel Rachel to know your own mother never wanted more from you?

At that Rachel slid from the booth running out of the diner in tears, Kurt and Tina fast on her tail.

"Quinn get the fuck over yourself." Sam snapped at her chasing after the girl he loved.


	7. Chapter 7

I am going to take a break form this story to write One Big Crazy Family for a bit because I haven't written in a long time. I might have a chapter tomorrow I just have to go through and edit through it. Thanks so much for the reviews.

I do not own Glee.

* * *

Puck had been the one to find Rachel and that was only because he could run(thank you football practice). The girl had taken off so fast the boy couldn't believe it was the glee queen running like that.

"Rach," He asked hesitantly sitting down on the bench next to her "you okay?" He placed a hand on her shoulder hoping that she would look up.

"It's all too much." She said shakily looking at him through her blood shot eyes.

That didn't sit well with Puck, he had seen those suicide videos at school and he knew what the signs were. "Rachel tell me what's going on."

When Puck looked into the diva's eyes he just saw defeat, like she didn't want to try anymore "I guess I should start off with nobody loves me."

The boy just sat there soaking in this information and for the first time in his life he thought that he wasn't alone. As a kid Puck's dad had left and never came back but he always had his mom, Rachel didn't even have that. To be alone in the world must of felt like shit. Rachel didn't have any friends to even help her, or any that knew her secrets.

"All of those slushies, I am so so so sorry." Puck told her wrapping his arms around the girl and hugging her. "I am so sorry."

She just laid her head on his shoulder "It isn't your fault that no one wanted me."

Puck pushed her gently off of his shoulder and pulled her chin gently to look at him "Santana was wrong Rach. Unfortunately you got shitty parents but people care.I care."

"Thanks." She giggled softly as she saw Tina, Kurt, and Sam running over to them out of breath.

"Damn Rach you can run!" Sam huffed bending over and placing his hands on his knees but winked at her to let her know he wasn't angry.

"Come on let's get you home Diva, you're still looking a little pale." Kurt told her offering his well manicured hand and holding it out for her.

Tina stopped them though "How about we go get a pizza, we didn't get to eat."

"I'm game," Puck smiled at the group of peers he really hadn't gotten to know "if you guys are inviting me that is."

Rachel gave him a small smile "Of course you can come Noah."

The teens all walked in a some what line to the pizzeria and for the first time in god knows how long Noah Puckerman actually felt like he had real friends, rather than the fake ones on the football and basketball teams.

* * *

"Rachel would you eat a slice of pizza please." Sam begged exasperated. Rachel was going to be the death of him, she never took care of herself.

The brunette obliged taking a piece of the steaming hot cheese pizza and putting it to her mouth taking a small bite. Rachel wasn't lying, she really wasn't hungry, but she wanted to make her friends happy.

"You need to take care of yourself Rach." Kurt told her giving her the stern eye.

"Yeah Rach, we're going to make sure you do." Puck told her giving her a real smile instead of his usual smirk.

She sighed she wanted,needed, people in her life but this was making her feel overwhelmed. "I told you Kurt when I am sick I don't eat."

The friends looked at each other and sighed this was Rachel's way of being in control. The way her life had been taken from her without her say was something that was out of her hands, every morsel she put in her mouth was her decision.

"There you go one piece eaten and gone." Rachel told her friends after she had ate the gooey substance she really hadn't wanted.

"Good girl." Sam kissed the top of the tiny brunette's head, even though he wasn't completely satisfied.

"Hey Rach are you coming to school tomorrow?" Tina asked hopefully.

Rachel gave her a warm smile and nodded "I think so I've already had two days off and I don't want to miss anything else."

"Don't rush it I-" Kurt was cut of by voice screaming Rachel's name.

A Tall ,brown haired, blue eyed boy practically sprinted to the table and looked at Rachel "Rachie where have you been?"

"Trevor?" She asked quietly before lunging into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck sobbing.

* * *

"Rachel you fucking disappeared!" This Trevor boy exclaimed slightly angry at the girl.

"I'm sorry so sorry." She whispered finally letting go of him and sitting back in her seat as she told Trevor to pull up a seat.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Sam asked to the boy, slightly jealous but also extremely protective of the girl that had wormed her way into his heart.

Trevor frowned looking at the kids at the table "Rachel was my best friend, since kindergarten."

Kurt was looking at the boy almost hungrily, he was so good looking "Was?"

Trevor quirked an eyebrow weirded out by the inquisition "Uh well Ray over there got emancipated and I never heard from her again."

"I apologize greatly Trev but I didn't take my cellular phone with me." Rachel told her old friend, her eyes wide and pleading.

"I had no way to contact you Rachel. I was so scared when I went to your house and your Dad told me you were gone." The handsome boy whispered pulling his childhood friend into a tight hug. "I've been talking to Charlie and Chad they've been searching for you Rach."

Puck was starting to get highly irritated not knowing who these people were or nothing about Rachel's old life. " Wait a second can we rewind ? Who the hell are Charlie and Chad."

Rachel looked close to tears and she was staring into Trevor's ocean blue eyes "They're my brothers."

The whole table seemed to collectively gasp, they knew she had brothers but they knew nothing else about them.

Sam wrapped an arm around the shivering small form and pulled her close to him "How old are your brothers Rachel?"

"Charlie is Twenty five and Chad is Twenty, I was a mistake." She told him in a very unusual monotone. She turned to look at Trevor "Did they call you?"

The young mans eyes were sincere and honest "Rach I've never heard them like that they freaked out and Chad started crying his eyes out."

Tina felt so incredibly heart broken for this group of siblings they had not only torn apart Rachel's life but also her brothers. "Why don't you call them Rach?"

Rachel looked at her with a smile, a sincere and honest smile, whiled nodding her head "Do you have their cell phone numbers Trevor?"

He nodded excitedly "I never expected to find you when I moved here Rach. I cannot believe I found you ,your brothers are going to flip a lid."

Kurt knew that Rachel would what want to call her siblings as soon as possible so he handed over his bedazzled sidekick "Call them Princess."

Pressing the buttons of her eldest brothers telephone number Rachel felt a surge of energy go through her. Finally after a year apart Rachel was going to talk to the boys she had missed so terribly . The ringing stopped and a husky voice answered "Charlie, It's me. It's Rachel."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all so much for the reviews. I love them and I love all of you. This chapter was really tricky so please please please review or I will cry, figuratively cry.

I Do Not Own Glee!

* * *

Charlie Berry was a strong man, he had to work to pay for his college education and everything that he wanted. He was in medical school at that moment and had to cut and drill into lifeless bodies. However, life had never been easy for the boy, his mother had disappeared and then his little sister had also gone away. That nearly destroyed him, his little baby sister the girl he vowed to protect had disappeared for a year. One year which seemed to last an eternity and now she was calling him.

"Rachel?" The man asked not believing that he had heard the voice of his little sister. The beautiful voice that he had missed for so long.

"Charlie it's me." The beautiful voice spoke again.

Charlie nearly dropped to his knees and he felt a few tears shed down his face "Rachel I've missed you so much baby."

They young girl could barely contain herself she started to sob as did her brother they had missed each other, longed for each other, and cried for each other every night for a year.

"Shhh Ray don't cry." The young man told her wiping away his own tears.

He heard a sniffle on the other end. "Where are you Charlie."

"I'm in Cincinatti where are you?" He asked curiously, he really had no idea where his baby sister was living.

"I'm in Lima Charlie."

Charlie Berry was already out his door and in his car "Give me an address Rachel I'll be there in two and a half hours."

"Charlie if you don't want to come you really don't have-"

"Rach what's the address?" She gave the address and he promised he'd be there as soon as humanly possible. He would break every traffic law out there to get to his little sister as fast as he could.

* * *

"Rachel, don't pace your brother is going to be so happy to see you." Will told the young woman pacing around his apartment in circles.

"Yeah Rach you're going to puke your little guts out." Kurt told her from his place next to the choir teacher, all of the other children needing to go home.

The doorbell rings and Rachel jumps fifty feet in the air and then she is running to the door and throwing it open. Before she can even look at her older brother's face she is in his arms and he's crying telling her how happy he is she's safe and how much he loves her. After what feels like an eternity Charlie sets the girl down and pulls her into one last hug before telling her that they need to talk.

"Hello Will, Will Schuester," Will says extending his arm to the handsome young man standing in his living room "Rachel's been staying with me for a while."

The boy needs to sit down and so he does, he sits on the chair right across from his little sister. "Are you two together?" He asks his face pale and eyes wide.

Rachel giggles softly and realizes that her brother hasn't changed, he's still just as protective. "No he's my Glee instructor and Spanish teacher and he took me in when he saw what a terrible time I was having."

The young man takes a sigh of relief and turns his head to the young man holding his sisters hand "And are you her boyfriend?" He asks taking in the boys very fashionable outfit.

Kurt starts cracking up, like literally dying on the floor laughing no one has ever though that of him. "No that would be a blonde haired blue eyed hunk. I am Kurt Hummel Rachel's best friend."

Another sigh of relief though now the poor young man has to meet a so called "Hunk" and make sure his intentions are pure. "Thank you for taking her in." He says instead to the man that is looking at his sister with a fatherly gaze.

Will just shakes him off "I love Rachel like a daughter and to see her working the way he had been..." His voice trails off wanting Rachel to tell her own story.

"Oh Rach why the hell didn't you tell me?" Charlie asks crying now, thinking that the tiny girl had to work and pay bills and live alone is just too much for him to absorb.

Rachel launches herself into her old brothers broad lap and hugs him tightly "I did okay on my own Charlie and besides you were in medical school and Chad was trying to get recruited by the Bears."

Charlie pulled his sister harshly to his chest "You would have become more important then those dreams Rachel Barbra, you are more important than our dreams." He sighs and looks at the two men who are looking at Rachel like she is going to explode "Chad calls me at the end of my shift every night asking if I've found you yet. "

"So Charlie you're in medical school?" Will asks trying to make the tension and pain leave the room.

Charlie Berry nods his head, his Dark brown hair falling slightly into his eyes "Yeah I am in my residency at the moment but that doesn't mean I would have abandoned my sister."

"She's selfless like that." Kurt smiles fondly at the girl who has quickly claimed a large portion of her heart.

Charlie nodded kissing the top of his sister's head "Do you have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but I've been out all week with a cold."

At this time Charlie fully inspected his sister. Rachel was so skinny, she always had been but now she just looked twig like. The normal shining warm brown eyes were encased by large purple rings. "You're okay now Rach?"

Will smiled fondly at Rachel "We're taking care of her no need to worry."

"I'll always worry about her. She is my little sister and she'll always have the largest section in my heart."

Rachel slid off of her brothers lap she wanted to tell him about wanting to adopt her, because she needed to know he felt. "Charlie I think I should tell you something... Will wants to adopt me and since I'm emancipated all we have to do is sign the papers.

The young man felt a painful clutch in his heart at his younger sister's words. The man wanted her to be happy but he also didn't want her to join a new family. A family where he would never fit, where his brother would never fit. He wishes he could go back to that day his sister left home and just have been there for her because then she wouldn't be telling him that she was joining another man's family.

"Ray is this what you want?" He asks sadly.

Rachel smiled brightly and took his large hand in her small one "I just want a parent again Charlie. I know that I am old enough to not need one, but I do I need someone to take care of me for once."

"Will, please take good care of her." Charlie begged the older man who was looking at the siblings with watery eyes.

"I promise ,and you are more than welcome to visit her everyday if you want to .Rachel can come spend weekends with you and your brother." Will's intentions were not to take Rachel away from her brothers he just wanted to be the parent she had always hoped for.

"You'll always be my brother Charlie." The small girl whispered quietly looking up at her older brother.

Kurt suddenly started to sniffle and wipe his eyes furiously, this moment was just like his soap operas.

"Kurt you crying?" Charlie asked laughing at the young man Rachel called his best friends.

Kurt shook his head vigorously "I have allergies and there is so much pollen in here right now."

In that moment as Rachel mocked her friend and spoke quietly to the teacher who had saved her Charlie Berry felt like he could breath. The numerous sleepless nights wondering where his innocent baby sister was, if she was alive or dead in a gutter somewhere went away. All the time he spent worrying about her went away. The little girl had went away from home without a family and on her quest she had made a new home and family. In this moment Charlie Berry could not have been happier, his little sister was alright.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so much for the reviews! I am so glad that people like this story.

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

* * *

Rachel was nervous. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering so fast she felt as if she would vomit.

"Ray you okay?" Her eldest brother asked bringing her away from her nervous little butterflies.

Rachel didn't know how to answer that question. The brunette was overwhelmed. Twelve hours ago her brother had popped up and she was currently on her way to meet her other long lost brother. In all honesty Chad had always been her favorite person in the world. As kids they had been inseparable, despite their four year age difference. Rachel followed Chad everywhere : to the park, to drag races...anywhere that Chad went Rachel followed. Back to answering Charlie's question she was nervous. Rachel was worried her brother wouldn't love her anymore. "I am so nervous Char." She said softly playing with her hands.

"Baby girl you have no reason to be worried. Chad has been searching for you everyday."

"I know but..."

"No buts Rach, Chad still loves you as much as he always has. Chad and I never lost hope Rach and we are so happy to have you back." Her eldest brother said softly never taking his eyes off the road but reaching towards her and squeezing her hand gently.

Rachel smilled brilliantly, the first smile that wasn't forced in a long time. "Do you like Will?" She blurted out unexpectedly, she needed to know before she saw Chad.

Charlie grimaced slightly "I'm not going to lie to you Rach. I wish you were living with Chad or I, but Will cares about you. The guy wants to be your Dad and you've never really had one. I know how much you need a parent Rach and you've still got two years of high school and with Will as your Dad you'll make it far."

"I promise I'll come down every weekend." Rachel's smile didn't falter. Charlie was just worried about being a part of her life, she knew that much.

Charlie barked out a laugh "Damn right you will."

Rachel looked around at her surroundings and suddenly and started bouncing in her seat "Charlie we're here," She took off her seat belt ready to jump out of the car as soon as he stopped "we are here!"

Charlie finally found a spot near their brothers dorm building and stopped the car. "Rachel chill out kiddo." He laughed she was just so goddamn adorable "Come on kiddo."

Rachel was squealing and skipping around, Charlie had to wrap an arm around her shoulders to keep from getting hit by a car. As they approached the door she knocked harshly.

"One minute!" A voice called out and after a few moments the door opened. There was her brother.

"Rachel?" The young man asked in disbelief before pulling his baby sister into a tight hug and sobbing.

"Chad I missed you." She cried her voice breaking his heart as he pulled her even closer ignoring the looks of his suite mates and the randoms in the hallway.

Charlie smiled at his two siblings ,they had always been so connected "Hey you two why don't we go get some food."

"Yeah let's go squirt." Chad smiled pulling his dorm room door shut and keeping his arm wrapped around his sisters shoulders.

* * *

"Chad you're going to have to let me go eventually." Rachel whined trying to escape her brothers grasp at the restaurant.

"No," he told her sternly keeping his arm around her shoulder "I don't want to lose you again."

Charile smiled but looked at Rachel's face "Chad let her go you're blocking her exit."

Chad pouted but let go of his sister all the same "I've missed you so much. Where have you been living ? What have you been up to? Why haven't you been eating? Do you have a boyfriend?" The boy rambled wanting to know every single second of his sisters life.

"Okay I've been in Lima going to school. I haven't been eating because food is expensive and I was slightly depressed. I might have a boyfriend but I am not completely sure." Rachel rambled matching her brothers.

Charlie laughed at the two of them "You two nerds are too much alike."

They both stuck their tongues out at him before the three siblings burst into laughter, clutching their stomachs and gasping for air.

After the laughter had stopped Rachel turned serious "Chad I have to tell you something and I just want you to listen. A teacher Will Schuester, a really nice guy by the way, he took me in about a week ago and he wants to adopt me."

"What?" Chad asked disbelief etched on his face along with sadness "Rachel you don't have to live with this guy. I will move to Lima. I can go to the community college down there."

Charlie cut his younger brother off right then. "Chad this guy loves Rachel like a daughter and she needs a Dad."

"But I need my little sister and my best friend." Chad whined like a little boy "I love my sister."

Rachel felt the tears fall from her cheeks. Chad loved her so much, she always knew that because he always told her five hundred times a day. "I already told Charlie I'll come down here every single weekend."

"I love you kiddo." Chad told her as he wiped the tears off her face "I just worry about you."

"I love her too Chad, but she's got awesome friends and Trevor just moved to Lima." The eldest Berry tried to reassure him that their little sister was alright and had done well without them.

Rachel was just smiling "I'll text you all the time, both of you."

"Every hour on the hour." Charlie told her giving a bright side smile.

* * *

"I'm home!" Rachel called out slamming the front door of Will's apartment later that night.

"In the kitchen!" Will's voice shouted back.

Rachel followed the voice and saw Will cooking and her four real friends sitting at the table chatting softly "What are you guys doing her?"

"No hello Berry that's mean." Puck pouted crossing his arm across his chest.

"I'm sorry hello everyone." She smiled taking a seat next to Sam and squeezing his hand gently.

Sam was smiling this was the first true affectionate move Rachel had done "Hey babe did you have a nice time?"

The tiny brunette smiled marvelously "It was great. Chad was my best friend, honestly the only real friend I ever had and I missed him. I was so happy that he hadn't changed at all."

Kurt was grinning like a maniac and jumped up hugging her enthusiastically " Rachel I am so happy for you!"

"Me Too!" Tina joined in pulling her friend away from Kurt's embrace and into her own "That is so amazing."

"How was glee?" Rachel asked hesitantly worried about Trevor's audition and how the others treated him.

"It was great. Trevor is a great singer Rach and you didn't tell me he swung for my team." Kurt scolded her lightly.

She blushed slightly and looked down "I didn't want to meddle but did he ask you out."

"He did tomorrow night." Kurt was so happy this boy liked him, actually liked him without ulterior motives. In all honesty Kurt was hoping for his first kiss.

"Eek!" Rachel squealed clapping and jumping up and down in a little circle to the kids and Will's amusement.

"You seem happy." Puck smiled at her giving her a hug "This is the Rachel Berry that first arrived in Lima."

And it was. When Rachel first arrived in the small town she had been alright. The girl had been bright and chipper and excited about life. As time went on the pizazz seemed to fizzle out and the once exuberant brunette seemed to retreat inside of herself. The burden of living alone had pushed down on the young teenager harshly but finally she was back to the way she had been.

Will couldn't help the feeling of warmth in his heart. Rachel Barbra Berry the dreamer was back "My baby's back!" He exclaimed grabbing the tiny diva in his arms and spinning her around as the other teenagers laughed.

Things were good for now,but with the good comes the bad and it was definitely on its way.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much for the reviews. I heard from a reviewer that I changed the brothers names and I deeply apologize I pretty much have this story finished and I forgot that I had decided to change their names and never went back to correct them. I also said that Rachel changed her name which I changed...so sorry I have to look over my entire story and make sure their are no more mistakes.

I do not own Glee.

* * *

Rachel had to go back to school on Thursday to her utter dismay she really just wanted to stay in bed and sleep. However Glee needed her and she did actually want to spend time with Sam.

"Good Morning Beautiful!" Sam greeted enthusiastically when he picked her up in the morning.

Rachel couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks "Good Morning Sam."

Sam just smiled at the adorableness that was Rachel and squeezed her hand across the center console. "Can we go on a date tonight?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip and thought about the mounds of homework she would have and then nodded her head. "I'd love to go on a date with you. Where were you planning on going?"

"It's a surprise Rach and that means you won't find out until we're there."

Rachel squirmed in her seat she really hated surprises especially over the past year. " I suppose I trust you."

"Good."

* * *

The petite brunette diva was on her way to lunch when she heard...

"Hey little faggot!" . Rachel didn't know what came over her but she ran down the hall as quickly as possible in time to start pounding Karfosky who had Kurt pinned to the wall teriffied. Suddenly she felt herself being pushed to the ground ,she landed on her arm painfully and heard a distinct snap.

"Ow," She whined pitifully her eyes filling with tears "you broke my arm."

Karfosky actually looked scared as he looked down both ends of the hallway "I-I-I didn't mean to." The boy stammered before taking off down the hallway and running as fast as he could.

"Rachel," Kurt started kneeling next to his friend "are you alright?"

Rachel just nodded and pushed herself into a standing position "I'm fine. I just landed wrong."

The boy knew she was lying from the tears still hanging in her eyes and the way her arm was swelling . "Rachel come on it's broken let's get you to the nurse."

"I am fine Kurt." She reiterated the fact by putting on a bright show face "Everybody is waiting in the cafeteria and Trevor is there and..." She was starting to panic and Kurt could see it in her eyes.

"Rachel," He grabbed her shoulders forcing her too look in the eyes "breathe in and out."

Somehow he managed to get her to the nurses office where he promptly told the nurse to call down the principal because Karfosky had broken his best friends arm. Kurt also told her to call down Will because she was emancipated and needed an adult to take her to the hospital.

Will came running into the nurses small space "Rachel are you are alright?" He asked his face flushed and curls crazy.

"David broke my arm." Rachel sobbed finally letting her head hang.

Principal figgins chose that moment to walk into the office "Rachel is this true?"

Kurt was practically fuming after all of the things Karfosky had done to all of the gleeks the principal had the nerve to ask such a question. "Yes he pushed her and she fell on it."

"Can we talk about this later?" Rachel asked quietly hugging Will with her good arm "My arm is really starting to hurt."

"I am taking these two to the hospital." Will said gently helping Rachel up from the small gray cot and wiping an arm around her shoulders.

Will ushered the two quickly outside and into his sedan. The only thought in the man's head was that someone had hurt his little girl and that they were going to pay.

* * *

" Where's Rach?" Sam asked as his eyes darted quickly back and forth from his friends to the door of the lunch room waiting for the tiny brunette to come through the door.

Mercedes just huffed and puffed next to an annoyed Quinn and Santana "Who the hell cares?"

"I do." Puck, Sam, and Tina spoke in unison. Three friends immediately ready to defend their friend.

Trevor sat silently not sure why his friend wouldn't show up on his second day to Mckinley. He suddenly felt his phone vibrate reading Rachel's number. 'Hey it's Kurt Rach is in ER w/ Broken arm.' Trevors jaw dropped at the text he had literally just seen his friend that morning and now she was sitting in a hospital with a broken limb. "Uh guys Rachel seems to be in a hospital."

Sam was up and on his feet in flash. "What do you mean she's at the hospital?" His stomach was aching and he knew that he was in love with the girl. The thought of something bad happening to her made him feel like he would vomit.

"What happened?" Mike asked softly next to his girlfriend as he stroked Tina's hand gently who was near tears.

Trevor just shook his head in his own world of disbelief "Kurt just said she broke her arm."

Santana was practically fuming and hissed in her snake like tone "The midget probably needed attention."

"Yeah being out sick for three days wasn't enough for her." Quinn snarled back picking at her nails like she could care less.

"Shut up Quinn," Sam shouted at her ready to explode "your just jealous that Rachel is a better person then you'll ever be."

"That transvestite will never be better than me Sam. The only reason boys like her is because they feel sorry for her. Rachel's pathetic like a sick little puppy that nobody can ignore."

The blonde haired boy just slammed his hands on the tables fiercely and glared at his Ex-girlfriend "You're beautiful Quinn, that's how you get guys. You're such a bitch though that nobody wants to be around you!" He shouted. "Think about Quinn three guys and they've all wandered to Rachel .There must be something wrong with you don't you think?"

Quinn burst into tears and ran quickly from the table. Sam should've felt bad for making a girl cry, but he was sick and tired of these girls continually putting everybody down.

"Let's get to the hospital." Puck spoke up completely ignoring the situation.

Sam nodded "Yeah Trevor, Tina you coming." Both nodded and the four teens ran off to see their friend.

* * *

Rachel hated hospitals. Since the time she was five years old Rachel had always hated the way they smelled and the way you left damaged. The worst time of her life happened six months after her mother left and she had ended up in the hospital with a broken ankle. The little girl hoped and prayed that someone would take care of her, but her brothers had to go to school and her father had already lost interest in his children since then she hated hospitals.

"Hey what's going on up there Rachel?" Will asked poking Rachel's head slightly.

"just turning my brain off for a while." She spoke softly giving him a soft smile.

"Rachel I am so sorry." Kurt blubbered for the hundredth time in an hour "I never meant for you to get hurt."

She motioned for Kurt to come closer to the bed she was sitting in "A little break that's all. I'll be out of here as soon as they cast it." She tried her hardest to reassure her friend.

Kurt had a smile tugging at his lips as he pulled his friend in for a tight hug "I love you."

Rachel smiled "I love you too Kurt." Rachel told him reassuringly kissing his cheek.

Will was watching the situation with a wide smile on his face, the two teens really did love each other. The teacher knew that if Kurt was heterosexual he and Rachel would have an epic romance.

"Rachel what the hell happened!" Sam shouted coming into the small unit in the ER.

Before Will could answer Kurt started "Karfosky pushed her and she fell."

Noah was shaking he might be a badass but he would never lay his hands on a girl, especially an innocent one. "Rachel I'll kill him for you."

Rachel just shook her head and hugged Sam "I'm fine. I actually did kind of punch him a few times."

Tina was in tears and shaking her head "You cannot let this go Rachel. Karfosky hurt you this isn't teasing our slushies this is physical harm."

"I agree with your friend babe." Trevor told her giving her a sad smile.

Ignoring her friends Rachel leaned into Sam "Can we go on our date tomorrow?"

"Of course we can babe." The blonde smiled giving his "girlfriend" a chaste kiss on the lips.

* * *

Chad Berry had just seen his little sister the day before, the day before and now she had a broken wrist. Now he was sitting in Will Schuester's apartment with his baby sister in his lap who was a sobbing mess. Thankfully the other kids had left and Will said he needed to do errands so he could have some alone time with his favorite person in the world.

"Hey what's wrong Rachie-Pie?" He asked softly brushing her hair away from her face.

She looked up at him like he was absolutely crazy "You came for me." It wasn't a question but simply a fact and she seemed astounded that her own brother had drove all the way down to Lima for her.

"Baby girl I always would have came for you. If you would of called me last March and told me you needed me I would've been up here as soon as possible." And he would've it had always hurt him that she never called he knew that she was only sixteen and probably lost in her own thoughts but...he had needed her.

"Yell at me." Rachel said quietly looking down at her shoes "I know you and Charlie are mad at me so yell and scream at me."

"Rach-"

"No please just do it so I can get over this."

"What the hell were you thinking not calling us? I used to have nightmares of you lying in a ditch somewhere dead. I find out that my little innocent baby sister was working in a goddamn diner for minimum wage and living in a bad area because she didn't want to be a you couldn't even afford food and you never one tried to contact us. Rachel you should have called at least to tell us you would have been gone and needed time alone." He finished his rant and looked over to find his sister in silent tears clamping her mouth shout.

"I am so sorry!" She sobbed "I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted you to have a life. I couldn't have taken it if you rejected me like Dad had" She cried sliding down next to her brother and crying harshly into his chest.

"Rach, Rachel calm down." The young man spoke softly pulling his little sister away from is chest so she could look him in the eye "You are my life. Rachel you are all that matters. We got the short end of the stick .We got a fucked up mom, but Rach we have each other and we'll always have that."

Rachel wiped away her tears and gave her brother a sad smile "Thanks for coming down here Chad."

He ruffled his little sisters hair "I love you kiddo and I needed to see how bad that broken wrist was for myself."

"I cannot believe I broke it."

"That brings me to the question how did you break it Ray?" He asked her with a stern voice, demanding an answer.

"That's a long story Chad I know you have to be getting home." She told him because knowing her brother he would find David and kill him.

Chad just smiled at her and put his feet on the coffee table "I've got time. Now talk babe."

This was going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

"Chad calm down!" Rachel begged as tears came to her eyes she was almost certain that her brother was going out to find David Karofsky and kill him.

Rachel's sobs broke Chad out of his vicious thoughts of attack on the boy who had hurt his little sister and he grabbed her tightly holding her in his arms. "I am so sorry Ray. Shh it's okay I won't go find him alright. Don't cry please Ray don't cry."

Rachel's sobs seized as she looked into her brothers dark brown eyes. "It will be okay Chad. I promise he's just a bully and I think him pushing me was just an accident."

"It better have been an accident." He mumbled wiping Rachel's tears away from his thumb. "Rach, have you been bullied like your friend Kurt."

"It's a small town here, if your different you just don't fit." She shrugged her shoulders "They are kind of stupid though their idea of bullying is throwing slushies in people's faces."

Chad felt his stomach clench thinking of his little sister drenched in a sugary drink. "I know something that's always made you feel better so grab a coat and we'll go get some ice cream."

Rachel smiled brightly "Ice cream doesn't solve my problems anymore Chad."

"Yeah but it can help."

* * *

"I remember we used to take you to get ice cream every Friday after Dad met Irene." Chad said sullenly as he watched his little sister eat her hot fudge sundae."

Rachel grimaced slightly and pushed the ice cream away. "I hate our parents Chad. Dad, why did he marry her?" Rachel questioned sadly never knowing the answer to the question that had slowly drawn her near insanity.

The middle Berry grabbed his younger sisters hand "Mom she ruined him Rach. I mean Dad loved her so much and he just thought it was going to last forever."

"I know where Mom is." Rachel whispered unsure as to whether she should tell her brother about their long lost mother.

Chad felt his eyes go out of his head. He felt angry ,had Rachel seen that woman again? Did their mother somehow f track her down and come to her? Did one of Rachel's friends know her? The only thing the young man knew was that the woman they had once called Mommy would never be near any of them again. Shelby had stolen everything from them, childhood and their father. The worst part of the whole situation was that when she was there she was a god honest good mother. She sang and danced and played dragons in the back yard. Rachel was only eight when she left and she hadn't understood where her mommy had went. Chad had held her for two weeks while she cried that she wanted her mommy but the truth was she was never coming back. Chad would do everything in his power to keep Shelby away from her.

"How do you know where she is kiddo?" he asked trying to keep the thick emotions out of his voice.

"She's the coach of Vocal Adrenaline and that means she's our competition." She told him sadly "I don't want to see her again."

"You won't kiddo. I'll be at every competition and if she so much as looks at you I'll go off on her."

Rachel gave her brother a sad smile. "Thanks Chad."

"Don't thank me and finish your happy ice cream."

* * *

"Hey Will!" Rachel and Chad greeted as they came back into the apartment that evening. "I brought you a banana split." Rachel smiled handing the man the ice cream and sitting down on the love seat.

"Thanks did you guys have a nice chat?" He asked raising her eyebrows and looking between the pair of siblings.

Chad grinned while pulling his sister in for a nookie "I am mad as hell at that kid for pushing her but she assures me it was an accident."

Will shook his head "It may or may not have been but I'll be looking out for her and the other glee kids from now on."

"Thanks Will that means a lot to us." He turned to his sister "Now you be good I don't want to get another call saying that you broke something."

"When will you stop worrying about me?"

"When you give me a reason not to." Her brother told her kissing her on the head. "Thank you for taking such good care of her."

"It's no problem." Will shook the young man's hand "She'll be up there this weekend."

"I can't wait." He turned to leave and waved back at his little sister "Love you Ray of sunshine."

* * *

"Where are you taking me on our date?" Rachel asked looking towards Sam as she closed her locker that day.

Sam smiled and took her good hand "Right now I am taking you to lunch and later we'll take you somewhere special."

Rachel frowned deeply as they entered the cafeteria "I hate surprises."

"Your going to like this one." He told her kissing her head and leading her into the lunch line "What do you want?"

"Mac and cheese please." She told him smiling.

Sam smiled brightly back and grabbed two cups of Maccaroni and grabbed two waters. "Let's go eat shall we."

"Hey Rach," Kurt smiled pulling his friend in for a hug "my dad wants you over for dinner as does Carole they are really grateful you helped me."

"I am coming too." Trevor told her happily and giving her a hug "Kurt and I went out last night."

Kurt blushed deep crimson "We'll tell you about it tomorrow night."

"Sure I'll come over tomorrow night."

"Cool," Finn smiled as he stuffed two twix bars in his mouth "Sam you can come too if you want."

Sam smiled back at his friend and pounded fists with him. "Thanks man." He knew that Finn had once had feelings for the petite brunette, but he also knew that Finn was harmless.

"What the hell why are you guys so fed up on Manhands." Santana snarled from her place at the table next to Brittany.

"Shut up Satan." Puck growled at the girl giving her a ferocious stare.

Santana smirked "That's not what you said last night."

"That's a lie Puck was with us last night." Tina added her two cents and then stopped when she saw the confusion on Mike's face.

"What babe why didn't you invite me?" Mike asked letting the hurt seep through his tone. Mike assumed he was friends with everyone in Glee. "Do you guys not like me?" He asked turning towards the rest of the group.

"Mike we just all got together unexpectedly but tonight after our date we're going to go see a movie." Rachel smiled as she squeezed Sam's knee letting him know that Mike wouldn't tell her secret. She looked over and saw that Artie also looked hurt he hadn't been mean to her either and so did Finn "Finn, Artie why don't you guys join us too?"

"Cool thanks Rach." Artie smiled while Finn just gave her a mouth full of potato chips and a nod.

"What about me Rachel?" Brittany whined giving her wide puppy dog eyes.

Rachel shook her head "Maybe some other time Britt. I am a homeless pirate after all." Rachel seriously didn't have a problem with the dumb blonde but she was extremely worried that she would tell Santana and Quinn.

Brittany's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head furiously "But Santana made me say that I didn't want to."

Rachel felt bad for the girl but she just couldn't handle Brittany outing her secret to the entire school. "Sorry Britt but it's no Cheerios allowed at the movie theater tonight."

"What the hell Rupaul?" Santana glared at her and then turned to Brittany "She's a loser remember Britt you don't want to talk to her."

"Shut up Santana!" Sam shouted at her jumping out of his seat and grabbing Rachel and their tray along with them "We're done here we'll text you guys later."

"I'm sorry Sam." Rachel said as she walked next to Sam down the deserted halls of Mckinley.

"Don't apologize." He urged her cupping her cheek "Those girls are just catty little bitches. I have to stick up for you I am your guy."

* * *

"You brought me to Breadstix." Rachel giggled from her place across from Sam.

Sam felt his cheeks go red he knew he shouldn't have listened to his stupid brother who said girls loved Breadstix. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

Rachel shook her head "No I've never been here before but everybody talks about it so I'm happy."

Sam wiped the small amount of sweat that had accumulated on his forehead. "I was going to take you ice skating yesterday but you broke your arm."

"That is really sweet of you to have asked Trevor what I like to do." At Sam's raised eyebrow she continued "Trevor and I had a lake Erie behind our houses and every winter without fail we'd skate on it. That was of course before I fell in when we were thirteen..."

Sam interrupted her "You feel in the ice, what the hell?" He asked leaning in closer to hear her story.

"The ice wasn't completely frozen and Trevor warned me not to go out too far but I didn't listen. The next thing I know I am in the freezing cold water and people are screaming. Trevor and I were next door neighbors and my father had been watching on the deck, he saved my life that day." She told him.

_"Rachel don't go out too far!" A thirteen year old Trevor shouted as Rachel started to get farther out, but only about ten feet from the shore._

_"It's okay Trevor." She whined rolling her eyes and beginning to do a turn when suddenly the ice started to crack. "Help!" She screamed as the ice started to give way , before she knew it she was submerged in the ice cold water. All she could feel was the frigid water as she started to claw at the ice trying to pull herself out and she was most certain she would die her. All she could hear were screams and she wanted to tell them to be quiet, she wanted to die in peace. Finally just as she was about to give up she felt strong arms pull her up._

_"Rachel open your eyes. It's Daddy please open you eyes." Her father was pleading so hard that she knew she had to open her eyes for him._

_"Daddy?" She croaked questioningly as she tried to get as close to him as possible to get his warmth._

_"Shh your alive." He whispered more to himself than to her. "I love you."_

"That's intense." Sam let out a deep breath "So your Dad did love you."

"He did and I know he still does but my mom really missed him up."

Sam squeezed her hand gently "Thank you for sharing with me."

"Thank you for listening."


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it took so long to update this chapter. Thank you so much to my loyal reviewers.

I DO NOT OWN GLEE

_"I want Mommy!" Rachel cried screaming her little heart out pounding her tiny fists on her older brothers leg. "I just want my Mommy!" The little girl didn't understand why her mother hadn't been home for a full two days, she always came home at four o'clock from her teaching position at St. Mary's Highschool._

_Charlie sighed letting his baby sister scream and cry and pound him with her tiny hands. "Baby it'll be okay." He whispered trying to soothe her to the best of his abilities. "Don't cry." he murmured once her crying had lessened slightly. "Come here," he pulled her up and into his arms kissing her forehead and holding the tiny body to his chest._

_The eight year old just couldn't understand why her mother, the one who promised to always love and take care of her, would just up and leave with a note that said she need to fulfil her dreams of broadway. "Is she ever going to come home again?" The little girl asked in a pitiful voice._

_The sad voice of his little sister was breaking his heart but he wouldn't lie to her, he couldn't "She's gone baby girl. The large brown doe eyes filled with tears, soaking the young teens t-shirt making him feel that much worse. "I promise I'll always take care of you."_

_Sniffling the emotional girl rubbed her eyes and looked her brother in the eye "Forever and ever."_

_"And ever and ever and ever. I will never ever leave you. I love you so much."_

_Charlie kept that promise the best that he could. He kept it when his father worked overtime every night so he wouldn't have to be at home. Charlie kept his promise when his father married that terrible woman and Rachel cried every night saying that she'd never be happy. The promise was broken however when he went to the university of Ohio. Rachel had cried and cried breathing heavily, her face illuminated with tears but he still left. Charlie promised her that he'd come home every single weekend, but he never did. He didn't want to deal with that terrible woman or his selfish father. Yes Charlie Berry had a promise to his little sister, and that promise was broken._

"Rachel what do you want to do tonight?" Charlie asked looking over at his little sister and breaking himself away from his thoughts. He was so glad to be having her under his roof again even if it was for only two nights it still made him feel better about everything.

Rachel shrugged turning in the passenger seat to look at her older brother "We can do anything, or nothing. I am just really happy to be with you this weekend."

"We can go to a movie, bowl, go shopping, or go get some pizza." He rambled naming off every possible thing he could think of.

"Char you don't have to try so hard."

The young man smiled brightly turning to look in his sister's direction "I really missed you kiddo and I get you for the weekend. I want you to keep coming back."

"I will and that's a promise." Rachel may have lied about a lot of things but she never broke a promise she made.

* * *

"Rachie pie!" Chad screamed running into his brother's apartment and pulling her into his arms. "How is the arm kiddo?" He asked setting his smiling little sister back onto her feet.

Rachel squealed squeezing her brother around the waist. She had missed her brother more than anyone could ever know. Once a long time ago people used to tell them that they were attached at the hip because she was always following her brother everywhere he went. "Are you happy I'm here?"

"More than happy...ecstatic." Chad smiled rubbing the tiny brunette's back hating the way he felt her spine. "Where's Charlie at?" He asked curious as to why the eldest Berry wasn't soaking up his Rachel time.

"He wanted to go and get some milk and I had to talk to Sam on the phone." Rachel blushed deeply, her brothers had left before she had a boyfriend so she never had these talks with them.

Grimacing Chad led his sister to the couch and sat her down kneeling in front of her. "This is all knew to me kiddo...you and boys. I mean I still see you as that little eight year old girl with the pigtails tied in pink ribbons." Chad smiled looking at the grown up version of his sister, it had only been a year since he had seen her but to him she had grown into a completely different person. The truth was Chad did still see that little girl who walked around the house singing showtunes, whose smile lit up the world, and who always knew exactly what she was going to do in the future.

"I am not little girl anymore Chad." Rachel told him looking into his reminiscent eyes.

"You'll alwasy be that little girl to me Rach, even when your grey haired you'll always be my baby sister."

Rachel blushed deeply but scooted over on the worn black sofa to rest her head on her brothers' shoulder "I love you."

* * *

" Rachel how can we not press charges on that little punk ass?" Charlie asked angrily as he looked into his little sister's eyes. "Rachel I don't care if it was an accident it or not a big kid pushed you and you fell."

Rache sighed deeply looking around the crowded restaurant she was currently eating at with her brothers. "It was an accident Charlie and even though he is a bully I cannot say he purposefully attacked me."

Frowning the eldest Berry stabbed the table with his fork, causing many people to look at him strangely "You're our baby sister Rach and that means we have to protect you."

"I know but you'll have plenty of opportunities especially when you have the "talk" with Sam." Rachel smirked thinking about her adorable boyfriend being interrogated by her very intimidating brothers.

Both siblings looked towards each other and nodded "That little boy is gonna be squirming in his seat." Chad said proudly wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulders and winking at her. "Poor kid will probably pee his pants."

* * *

Despite only having Rachel living with him for a short while Will couldn't help but be bothered by the lack of her presence. There was no one to talk to in the morning and there was no one to say goodnight to. All and all Will missed the girl who was very quickly becoming his daughter.

"Did you have a nice time?" Will asked when Rachel got in the car after telling her brothers goodbye.

Rachel looked at Will with a side glance "I had a great weekend how about you?"

"I missed you kiddo the apartment seems empty without your hustle and bustle." Will told her truthfully hoping it would make her feel loved and wanted which apparently it did because her face lit up.

"Thanks Will that means a lot to me." She said softly and it did;the few words made her feel wanted, safe, and most importantly loved.

* * *

On Monday night Sam found himself pacing in front of Rachels' locker, he had really missed her all weekend. The couple had sent various text messages and they had talked on the phone about twice a day but he still worried about her having a breakdown or really needing him. She had just recieved a broken arm not even two days before she went away.

"Looking for Rachel?" Puck asked stepping in front of his friend to stop his frantic lookout dance.

Sam shook his head and looked at his friend "I just worry about her that's all. It was just last week that Karfosky power pushed her."

Puck knew exactly what he meant he himself had found that he took on the role of big brother in Rachel's life when her brothers weren't with her. "She sticks on you like glue, I know exactly what you mean bro."

Finally Sam saw his petite girlfriend walk towards him with a bright smile on her face her casted arm cradled into his chest."Hi guys." She said happily hugging Noah and immediately turning to her worried boyfriend and letting him wrap his arms tightly around her waist and bury his head in her hair. " I'll take it you missed me."

Sam nodded quickly pulling back to look his girlfriend in the eyes "I really really missed you baby."

"I missed you too!" Trevor said happily from behind the couple.

Rachel smiled at her old friend and pulled him in for a hug "Are we still going on our secret mission tonight?"

Trevor raised an eyebrow and lead her away from her very confused boyfriend "Of course we are princess we haven't spent any time together in such a long time."

* * *

"I like the new home Trev it's much homier." Rachel told her friend honestly pulling her shoes off and stepping further into her friend's new home.

Trevor just grabbed the petite brunettes' hand and pulled her into the comfortable living area, sitting her down on the large sectional sofa and sitting down next to her. "Spill it Diva."

"Spill what exactly?" Rachel asked confused knowing that she had been away from her best friend for two years meaning a lot had changed.

"Tell me if Kurt is single!"

"Trevor are you serious?" Rachel asked covering her face with her hands "You are both my best friends what if you break up and I am stuck between the two of you."

Trevor smiled at his friend knowing her like the back of his hand "Rachel you know I love you so much but I'm a hormonal teenage boy and I need some freaking ass." Trevor smirked as Rachels' face turned a dark shade of red and she looked practically speechless "Take a deep breath Rachie poo I was just kidding but Kurt is really adorable and I do want to take him on a date."

Rachel rolled her eyes but gave him a stern smack to the head "I will give him your condolences but if you hurt him I'll make you grovel."

Gulping the boy just nodded and leaned his head back further on the couch to relax even further "Now that's taken care of tell me about that gorgeous faux-blonde."

Blushing Rachel went into a long rant about being in love with her beautiful boyfriend Sam.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you so much for all of your reviews and support for this story. I am not so sure how the whole Shelby thing worked into this chapter so tell me what you think.

I do not own glee

* * *

"Alright Rache what do you think we need for a movie night?" Sam asked smiling at his beautiful girlfriend.

It had been Sam's mothers' idea to have movie night with his friends from the glee club to help Rachel feel a little bit better about everything that'd been going. It was a great idea to Sam, and Rachels' face had it up when he told her about.

"Everything." Rachel smiled grabbing his hand as he pushed the grocery cart through the aisles she suggested. "Do you think that I should buy some cleaning supplies to clean up for your mother?" Rachel asked reaching for a bottle of windex. She honestly did not want to the mother to be mad at her because she left the house in ruins.

Smiling at Rachel's politeness Sam leaned into to kiss the petite girls' lips softly "Baby this was my Mother's idea and she insisted on you having a good time and that means no cleaning." Loving the wide eyes Rachel was giving him Sam couldn't help but kiss her again as he put the windex back on the shelf. "I love you."

Continuing down the aisle Sam felt Rachel freeze as she looked at something by the large freezers "Rachel?" He asked hesitantly following her eyes to a woman who looked ...exactly like her. "Baby do you want to go somewhere else?" He asked worriedly seeing as Rachel hadn't moved but just stood staring at the woman who was obviously her mother.

Shaking her head Rachel turned around and grabbed a bag of barbeque chips, doritos, and cheetos. "I will be fine."

"Rachel!" Shelby Corcoran screamed seeing her daughter for the first time in nearly eight years. She quickly jogged over to where the petite brunette stood next to a very handsome young man. "Rachel it's me." She said looking at the angered look on the beautiful brunette's face.

Shelby couldn't believe how much her little girl had grown in the years they were apart. When she had left Rachel was a little thing with no front teeth and a thing for wearing pink ribbons in her long hair and now she was all grown.

Rachel could feel the anger pulsating through her veins and she could barely contain herself. "What do you want Shelby?" She spat grabbing Sam's hand and pushing past the woman she had once called "mommy."

Shelby knew the possibility of Rachel never wanting to talk to her again but it didn't mean it still didn't hurt her painfully. The blame was all on her she had three beautiful children, a devoted husband, and a fantastic job but she wanted more; willing to stop at nothing to get what she had wanted. "Rachel I made a mistake." She said simply as she reached out a hand to touch her daughter's arm.

"You can't take it back Shelby, you were supposed to be my mom." Rachel stopped as the tears fell quickly down her cheeks. "I always wished you'd come back and apologize and you never did," Stopping she took a deep breath and placed her hand on Sam's muscled arm. " and I realized that you weren't coming back. I hate tell you this but you are not my mom anymore." Harshly pulling around Shelby the tiny diva began to run as the tears streamed down her face.

Shelby stood there tears falling down her face as she watched her daughter walk away from her the same way Shelby had done so many years ago. The mistake had been hers and she would stop at nothing to get her three children back.

* * *

"Damn!" Sam cursed running out of the grocery store and into the parking lot to look for his very distraught girlfriend. Knowing that Rachel could run extremly fast Sam climbed into his car and started looking for the tiny diva. He doesn't know how he would live if his own mother abandoned him when he was so little.

"Rachel!" He screamed as he saw her running down the street in the pounding rain. "Get in the car!" He shouted harshly as he pulled right up next to her.

Rachel looked over to see her very devoted boyfriend trailing after her as she tried to run away from her problems. "Sam just let me be alone." She cried picking up her pace and letting herself run out her problems.

"Rachel get in the fucking car right now!" The blond screamed as he too picked up the pace of his car. "I will get out and drag you in right now!" He told her truthfully.

Sighing Rachel climbed into the vehicle, knowing that her boyfriend would in fact pull her in himself. She just sat there as Sam strapped her seat belt and brushed his hand over her hoodie covered cast.

"Baby I am so sorry. It just kills me to see you hurt." Sam apologized as he looked at the road just wanting to get Rachel to his house and into something warm and dry. He hated that he yelled at her, he just needed her to be with him because he didn't want her to get hurt. Sam could barely take the look in her eyes as she stared at him; there was just too much heartbreak in those brown eyes.

* * *

Seeing Rachel in his sweatpants and sweatshirt holding a cup of hot chocolate made Sam's heart thud loudly, he really loved her. "How are you feeling?" He asked settling her between his legs and kissing the top of her head softly as she cuddled deeper in between his legs.

" I feel like I don't belong anywhere." Rachel whispered softly as she wiped her eyes "I don't fit any place in this entire world."

Sam let a tear drop from his ocean blue eye as he listened to Rachel sound so defeated "You fit baby, and you fit right here." Sam told her taking the coffee cup out of her hand and pulled Rachel sideways into his lap "I love you so much Rachel and I know that your hurting," He stopped to wipe the tears off of Rachel's face. "you will always fit with me."

"Thank you." Rachel responded by kissing the boy softly on the forehead and rubbing her nose against his softly "I think we still need to get the stuff for the movie tonight." Rachel couldn't believe how great this boy made her feel about everything.

"I want to stay here with my baby." Sam mumbled into her neck as he kissed it softly and held her body flesh against his own.

* * *

"Darling I am so sorry!" Kurt squealed dramatically as he pulled his best friend into his arms to hug her tightly. "That woman doesn't know what she did." He mumbled as he pulled away from his friend to look at her tired eyes.

"Let's not let it ruin the night." Rachel told her friends as she sat down in Sam's lap. "What happened has happened and at least now I know where not to shop."

Tina looked at her friend sadly before lacing her fingers through Mike's "We're all here for you Rach."

"That's for sure." Trevor smiled squeezing her hand gently before moving to sit next to Kurt. "Now what movie are we starting with?" He asked glancing around the room at his new friends.

"I'm thinking Jennifer's body." Puck smirked lazily from his lounged position on the floor. "That movie is frickin' awesome."

Rachel grimaced "Isn't that film rather grotesque I kind of just want to laugh."

"Rachel it's funny trust your best friend." Trevor told her winking.

Kurt laughed loudly as he pushed Trevor slightly "I know my best friend and I know that she doesn't like vomiting and Megan Fox projectiles."

Laughing along with her friends Rachel knew that she would be okay no matter what else happened.

* * *

"Hey Rach how was the party last night?" Will asked looking up from his paper to give his 'daughter' his full attention.

Rachel flinged herself into the arm chair across from her 'father' and sighed. "I saw my Mom at the grocery store while we were buying snacks."

Will gasped in shock "Are you alright? Why didn't you call me?" Will got up from his chair to kneel in front of the teenaged girl and take both of her hands. "Sweetie you should of called me."

Rachel sat there staring at the man who had so quickly became the father she always longed for. Rachel always wanted to have this kind of relationship with her father, the kind of relationship where there was comforting whenever you needed it. "Thanks for being so caring...Dad." She smiled as the words left her mouth because as she did so Will's face turned into the brightest smile she had ever seen.

Will wrapped his arms around Rachel and felt a tear roll down his cheek; he wasn't expecting Rachel to ever call him Dad or for her to even really think of him as more than a friend." I love you Rache."

Rachel smiled and hugged Will tightly "I love you too."

Will pulled away "You know your brothers are really going to want to hear about this." He told her knowing that he was deeply affected by the news and Shelby was not in anyway related to him.

Rachel sighed deeply as she looked at her hands "If I tell them they are going to be so upset,they loved her too. I think what makes it worse was that I was a little girl and they were teenagers; she had raised them and then she just took off. I mean she had been to every football game and kirate championship and yet she still left them and that's why I cannot tell them. I know they are well versed in taking care of themselves but I just want to protect them." And she did want to protect her brothers hearts from the kind of pain she was feeling deep inside her heart at this moment.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Will spoke calmly "They already know she's in Lima Rachel and they know that running into her is a possibility. I just think that your brothers have the right to know about your little encounter with not only your mother but theirs as well."

Sighing Rachel got up from the chair and walked slowly towards her bedroom before turning around to look Will in the eye "You really will make a great father someday."

Will felt his heart swell as he watched Rachel walk into her bedroom he couldn't believe how self confident the young woman made him. Rachel was his daughter now and that meant that he was going to march down to Carmel highschool and have a little chat with the woman who had upset his girl. If Shelby wanted to bother Rachel than he was ready to take her on, full swing and pedal to the medal; Shelby would never want to see Rachel again after their little chat and Will was sure of it.


	14. Chapter 14

" She did what?" Chad Berry screamed getting many evil glances from the students in the dormitory lounge. "Rachel, baby, are you alright do I need to come down?" The young man whispered frantically. To be honest Chad was very worried about Rachel's fragile mental state.

Sighing at her brother's worried tone Rachel spoke quickly "Chad I swear I am perfectly fine. It was a quite a shock to see her and to have her apologize to me but I am over it." In all honesty the poor young woman was not over seeing her mother for the first time in eight years in a grocery store of all places but her brothers were already unraveled by her current mental stresses. "Chad just relax. Breathe in and out. I have to get to bed soon but please do tell Charlie that I'll call him tomorrow afternoon."

"Rachel Barbra Berry we are not finished with this conversation." Chad said sternly knowing his sister better than she thought. "Now let me talk to Will."

"Chad!" She whined but handed the phone over to her father of sorts "Will, Chad wants to talk to you." Leaning over on the sofa Rachel waited to hear what the two would talk about for what seemed hours of hmphing and okays Will finally put the pink cell phone down and smiled to Rachel.

"Come on get your coat kiddo we're going to get some food." Will smiled at the brunette and her back her phone "Maybe we could see a move too."

Rachel smiled brightly at Will's attempts to cheer her up and quickly jumped up to grab her winter coat and pull on her boots.

* * *

"Will I am going back to dance class next week." Rachel announced suddenly after the pair had ordered their drinks and were munching on breadstix.

Will gaped at her had she forgotten about her broken wrist? Was Rachel having a psychotic break at this exact moment. "Sweetie you do know your wrist is broken don't you?"

'Will is so fatherly' Rachel thought as she looked into the concerned brown eyes boring into her. "I know that my wrist is broken but I can still dance with it just no one handed floor extensions for a while. I never told anyone this but my whole life I've just wanted to dance. I know that Broadway is a second viable option seeing that I love to sing but dance is my true calling and besides all that I really miss being able to bore my soul on the tile floor."

" I never knew that you wanted to be a dancer Rachel." Will said truly stunned. The choir teacher had seen her fight for solos because she always exclaimed that Broadway was her dream and it always appeared that it was. "I will allow you to go back but only if I get to come to your next recital."

"My next showcase is in two months."

"I'll mark it on my calendar kiddo."

Rachel let a tear fall from her eye, her own parents had missed every show she ever had and here Will was demanding to be a member of the audience at the next. "Hey Will."

Will looked up at the quiet tone in Rachel's voice and saw the lone tear mark on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you're the best Dad ever." And he was. Rachel's father had stopped coming to recitals when she was eight, and he was usually just dragged there by Shelby.

* * *

Rachel told everyone that she was fine; she said that she was all right and placed on her show face, this is what she always did. Rachel however was not fine and felt that at any moment she was going to explode. The poor young girl had been bottling emotions for so long that she could barely hold it in. This all happened because she had seen her mother. Rachel had seen her Mom for the first time and she could barely stand it. Crying in her room seemed like the best option to ease her pain, Will was sleeping and so she felt safe to express her emotions. Rachel knew exactly what she had to do and that was to see her mother again and let out absolutely everything.

* * *

"Have you seen Rachel?" Sam asked sitting down at the gleek lunch table noticing his girlfriend was missing.

Tina looked down at the table biting her bottom lip "I may or may not have seen her running out of the school after last period."

Sighing dramatically Sam slapped a hand to his forehead. "Why does she think she can run away from her problems?" He asked looking to their closest friends. "I don't even know where she could have ran to." Kurt gave him a sad smile as Puck patted his shoulder, they knew how hard he was trying to help Rachel.

"Dude listen I've known Rachel since she was a little girl; when things get tough she runs, and that's because she's terrified." Trevor told the boy sincerely.

Tina looked up at the others frowning "Well that doesn't make it easy to protect her."

Mike quickly slung an arm around her girlfriends shoulders "I think I know where she went. Do you mind of I go and see?"

Everyone at the table looked at him with their mouths slightly opened but nodded; if Rachel were to talk to anyone it would be with someone who didn't pass judgement.

* * *

Shelby couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her little girl sitting in the Carmel Auditorium, just a few rows in front of her. "Rachel I am so happy you came. I have been so..."

"Why did you leave us?" Rachel asked cutting her mother off, but needing to know why she was abandoned.

Shelby sighed deeply and played with her hands. "Honey I wanted my dreams. I know you want your dreams too."

"I was supposed to be your daughter. I was supposed to have you my entire life and now I'll never have a Mom." The petite brunette sobbed brokenly. "Why weren't we enough for you? Why wasn't I enough to make you stay?"

"Rachel you don't know how long I've regretted leaving."

Shaking her head Rachel stood to turn around and face her mother. "I just wanted to come and ask you these things. I don't want to see you again, so please just leave me alone."

Shelby got up walking quickly to the girl who was going to walk away again. "I am your Mom Rachel, and I just want to be that again."

"You can't. What's done is done."

"I always loved you Rachel." Shelby whispered brokenly as she grabbed her daughter's shoulders. "I miss you."

"That's a lie if it were true you would've never left." Rachel told her before walking away and out of the doors and in straight into Mike.

* * *

"Hey Rach!" Mike whispered softly before pulling his distraught friend into a hug. Mike knew that Rachel would confront her mother, to get the closure that she really needed.

"Thank you for coming here but I just want to be alone." She cried pulling herself out of friends arms and wiping her eyes furiously. Mike grabbed her arm, and pulled her back to him. "Mike Please..."

Mike just bent doen to look into her eyes and pulled away to look into her brown eyes. "I cannot let you go because my brother died eight years ago. It was suicide Rach, and I know how depressed you are right now."

Squeezing her eyes shut tightly the small girl began to shake "I want to die. I want to kill myself."

A/N: I know the whole suicide thing is really surprising and it wasn't supposed to go that way, but my friend committed suicide on Monday. I just want people to know that depression is not contagious, you cannot catch it. I cannot change things for my friend but please be considerate to people, even if they aren'r your friends, Depression isn't contagious, so please help people the best you can.

R.I.P 3


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I want to start off for thanking everyone for you your prayers and words of kindness. I know that things won't get better immediately but like in the stroy my friends and I have created a pact and you'll see what I mean. It really sucks that we will graduate in two months and my friend won't be there, but I suppose he is in a better place now, but just know that even when people appear to have it all together they might be suffering. Thanks again for the reviews and everything else.

* * *

Mike Chang quickly grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her quickly to his car and started it, driving her to his home as quickly as he could. Mike couldn't think about anything except saving a life, he would not let her die... he couldn't.

"Mike I want to go home." Rachel told him seriously, she just wanted to go to sleep...forever.

Mike shook his head and climbed out of the car and opened the door, leading her into the Chang home, " My brother killed himself you know." He said sadly and took her hand leading her to the sofa. "It was eight years ago so I was just a little kid, but he was sixteen. My older brother was fourteen and he hasn't been the same since Rach. It nearly killed him too." Mike stopped allowing the tears to fall from his eyes. "Tell me how you feel."

"I hate this world Mike." Rachel said monotonously "I hate it." The small girl shook her head and looked into the young man's eyes," People like me don't belong here Mike; I never have, I never will."

Mike clutched the small hand and rubbed it gently with his thumb. "Rachel you fit; you've had a crap life Rachel, but you cannot give up because of that. Think! Think about all the people that would be effected by your death. I can list them all: Me, Mr. Schue, Tina, Puck, Kurt, Chad and Charlie, Sam, and that's not even half of the people you've touched." Mike stopped to take a breath, " I knew you were a lot of things Rachel, but I never thought you were selfish."

"Your right. I couldn't do it to any of you, because it would hurt you too. I just I feel like there's no sunshine Mike. I don't want to be surrounded by clouds anymore."

"I know how you feel Rach. We all think about suicide and we all get depressed, but the important thing to remember is that there is a light at the end of the tunnel. I promise you that things do get better eventually. One day you'll wake up and realize that the sun is shining and life is great. You're not alone Rach I am here, I could call anybody you wanted and they would be here in five minutes. I swear to you that you are not alone."

Rachel scooted closer to the boy that had just saved her life and took in a shaky breath, "Thank you Mike. It won't be easy, but I do have people who care and I cant let them down."

"It won't be easy Rach, but we'll get through this." Mike promised. The boy would do anything to keep this solemn oath. Mike had lost a brother once and he would not lose someone close again, he couldn't.

* * *

Sam let himself cry as he held Rachel in his arms; he could not believe that Rachel would contemplate taking her life, her precious life. "Rachel it will be okay." Sam murmured into her ear as he caressed her cheek gently..

Thankfully Rachel had allowed Mike to tell their friends what she was going through and currently they were all stationed around Mike's living room.

"Oh Princess!" Kurt cried as he saw his best friend," Are you alright? How could you do this to me?"

Puck growled from his place next to a blubbering Tina. "Kurt would you let the poor thing breathe."

Rachel looked up from her place in Sam's arms, "Kurt I couldn't hurt you like that," She turned to look at the others in the room "I couldn't do that to any of you."

"I hear ice cream makes everything better." Tina said quickly, seemingly uncomfortable in the situation "I am just going to go into the kitchen and grab some."

Mike gave an apologetic look before traipsing off with his girlfriend leaving the other five teenagers alone in the room.

"Rachel I know you've had it tough," Trevor started "but I love you so much and I can't lose you. I just found you and I can't live without you again." The young man cried rushing over and pulling Rachel into his arms. "I love you."

"I am so sorry!" Rachel cried wrapping her arms tightly around her friend. "I love you so much too!" How could she have been so selfish, how could she have been so self centered to even think of taking her own life when people cared about her so much.

Puck also came to hug his friend tightly "I love you too squirt." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Let's all promise right here that if we ever feel that way we'll call each other, whether it be ten minutes from now or ten years."

The friends smiled and turned to each other "I promise," They murmured, and all of them knew that if in fact they ever thought of removing themselves prematurely from the world they had a friend who would be there for them.

* * *

"I know Dad, but I don't think either one of them wants to speak with you." Charlie Berry explained to the father he hadn't talked to in nearly eight months. The shock that the man had actually called him was astounding, Charlie thought he would never hear from his father again.

"Listen I know I made a mistake Charlie. I will never be able to make it up to your sister, but I need to at least try." Carl Berry said softly into the phone, "I just need to try to make things better."

Charlie sighed deeply, "Listen Dad I'll talk to her, but I will not push this on her."

"I-I understand." Carl stuttered, he had made a mistake and as all mistakes go once you commit them you had to pay for them. "How is she doing Charlie?"

"She's got a Dad now. Rachel has a life and while she still suffering from the abandonment and depression, she is trying really hard right now."

Carl felt himself sink deeper into his arm chair and grab the phone tightly in his hands "Just tell her I am sorry."

"Listen I will but I've got to go." Charlie replied quickly hanging up the phone and leaning against the counter in his kitchen. The man had no idea what he was supposed to do. Was he to tell Rachel about their father or was he supposed to pretend it never happened? Charlie had no idea what he was supposed to do.

* * *

"Come here baby," Chad called as he saw his little sister walking out of the Mckinley High doors with her friends and boyfriend. Chad quickly pulled her into his arms and swung her around, kissing her forehead. "How are you doing Princess?"

"Better." She answered simply, because she did in fact feel better about things, especially knowing that her friends had her back." How are you ?"

"Me I'm great princess," He turned to her group of friends, "Do you guys want to come get something to eat with us?"

The kids all agreed and Kurt, Rachel, Sam, and Trevor piled into Chad's car as Tina, Mike, Puck and Finn climbed into Puck's truck.

"Why are we all here?" Rachel asked as everyone was seated around a large table at Breadstix.

Chad smiled brightly and placed a hand on top of his sisters shoulder "Your big brother has been offered a position on the Chicago Bears."

The teens burst into shouts and congratulations as other people sitting around them also jumped to their feet, recognizing the boy from the line backer on Ohio State's football team for so long.

"I am so proud of you!" Rachel told her brother jumping into his arms and kissing his cheek "We're going to have all our dreams Chad."

"I know princess." The man smiled as he hugged the petite body tight into his chest. "I love you."

Rachel smiled again "I love you too!"

"Does this mean we can come to as many games as we want?" Puck asked smirking slightly as Rachel hugged him.

"Of course you can."

* * *

"Listen Chad, Rachel is my daughter and as such you are my son." Will told the brother of his 'daughter'.

Chad Berry smiled greatly at the kind man next to him,he had always wanted a father and this man was offering it. "I would like that pop. I mean I may be all grown up now but I still need an old man to cheer for me at the games."

Rachel giggled and looked between the men "Will could have had you when he was sixteen."

Will smiled "She's right you know, you're twenty one and I'm thirty eight." Will had always wanted a family and it seemed like he was finally getting one. "Are you moving up to chicago?"

"Well during the football season I'll be up there from Monday to Thursday but I'll be home on the weekends."

Rachel was so happy she couldn't contain the smile that was stretched across her was right when he said that things get better, they most certainly do get better when you least expect them too.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and support of this story. I don't know how much longer this story will last, or what will happen in the next chapter so just stay with it. Speaking of Glee, I am not impressed at all I think they are just throwing things into episodes and it doesn't work at all. what is with that? I know a lot of people aren't watching anymore so here's to hoping "Born this Way" Rocks the socks of Gleeks everywhere!

"Will are you sure you're alright to go out tonight?" Holly Holiday asked as she and Will spoke in the hallway, knowing that Will was keeping a sharp eye on Rachel. "If you need to reschedule or anything..."

"Holly, I'm sure that Rachel will be fine tonight, her brothers have something to discuss with her." Will spoke softly as he hugged the beautiful blond and promised to pick her up from her apartment at eight o'clock that night.

Rachel walked down the hall quietly as she eyed her "Dad" and the woman he liked so much. "You like Holly!" She exclaimed when she got close enough to Will, making him jump.

"Rachel are you eavesdropping?" Will asked with a smirk while he wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Do you have all your homework so you're ready for mid-winter break?"

Rachel pouted while following her Dad out of the school building and to the parking lot "Dad aren't you going to tell me about Holly?" She asked with a slightly whining tone. "Please...please...please!" She begged practically getting on her hands and knees.

"Rachel we are going on date, that's all." He tells her amused as he throws the girl's backpack in the backseat. "Holly is a really cool person once you get to know her Rach."

"I know, even though she told me I suck I still really like her." Rachel told him as she grinned brightly.

Will placed his hand gently on top of hers "You're a sweetheart." Rachel began to fiddle with the radio," Hey Rach?" The brunette stopped fussing over the tunes and turned to the man next to her "I really like when you call me Dad."

"I really like calling you Dad...Dad." The smile was so bright and so sincere on both passengers that anyone seeing them while driving would've sworn they had won the lottery, and they had.

* * *

"Rachel, Chad, Charlie?" Will asked as he stepped into the living room where the siblings were eating pizza and watching a movie "Do you guys think Holly will like this outfit."

Rachel smiled sweetly and nodded enthusiastically, "I think she'll love it." She told him as she looked at his typical fashion choice, dark wash jeans, a button down shirt, and of course a trustworthy vest."

"Pop loose the vest." Chad told him standing near him and grabbing the black vest at the shoulder "You look kinda like Elton John, just add big sunglasses."

Charlie shook his head at his brother and turned to the man who had become the father he always wanted. "I think you look more like a grown up Jonas brother."

Will smirked at the kids in his room and pulled on his jacket and scarf. "Thank you guys for the advice. but this is how I dress everyday so I believe Holly likes it."

"That's right Dad. Do not under any circumstances speak to those two about fashion advice. Charlie just wears scrubs and Chad always wears a football jersey or sweatshirt with a team name emblazoned on it."

Will laughed wholeheartedly before pulling Rachel into a hug and kissing both cheeks, and fist pounding both young men's hands. "I'll be home around midnight." He said opening the door and grabbing his umbrella, "Call if you need anything."

"Good luck." The trio shouted as the apartment door closed and the curly hair disappeared from their view.

Charlie stood, facing his younger siblings, preparing to tell them that he had been in contact with the man that had abandoned them those many years ago. "Guys there's no easy way to say this but I talked to Dad a few days ago."

Rachel's eyes went white, her face pale, she was not expecting this news. "How did he have your number?"

"Have you been in contact with him?" Chad asked scooting over to wrap an arm around his fragile little sister.

Charlie was prepared for this, he knew that they might hate him but they needed to know how he felt. "He's our father so yes I have been talking to him but not for eight months."

"That's bullshit. We haven't seen Rachel for so long and you've been contacting the man who pushed her out of our life." Chad shouted getting to his feet to scream in the traitor's face.

At this point Rachel was up and at the coat rack grabbing her jacket and pulling her boots on her feet. "Where are you going?" Charlie asked frantically as he saw the front door pull open and the petite brunette step a leg out. " Rachel don't you dare walk away from us!" he warned his eyes stern and his back as straight as a board. The petite brunette looked up at him with such angry eyes that he couldn't believe "I can't believe you!" She whispered harshly before slamming the door and leaving her two older brothers to fight.

* * *

"Max can you go and get the door please?" Sam asked as nicely as possible to his older brother, it was his night to help his mother with dinner and that meant actually helping her.

When Max Evans opened the front door that night the last thing he expected to find was his little brothers girlfriend crying and shaking. "Hey Rach," He greeted softly as he opened the door wider and ushered her in," What's wrong short stuff?" He asked trying to lighten the knew all about the little girl's past and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Max who-" Sam stopped as he saw Rachel, crying and shaking in his living room. "Baby what's wrong?" he asked wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and leading her over to the sofa.

"My brother," She sobbed as she wiped her eyes furiously. Rachel looked at her place sandwiched between the two brothers and sighed she really shouldn't have came here. "I should go, I didn't mean to bother you guys." She told them softly and attempted to stand before being pulled back down by both Evans's brothers.

"Rach come on tell me what's going on?." Sam told her sighing deeply and kissing the girl he loved on the nose.

"Charlie's been talking to our Dad for the past two years and he never even told us."

"Oh that really sucks I'm sorry." Max told her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for an embrace. "You want to stay for dinner? Dad is out of town and Sam was helping Mom cook. Sam isn't a very good cook at all actually. When Sam was ten he actually made us eat green eggs and ham." This brought a slight smile to the girl's face and MAx smiled over her head. "Alright let me just tell Mom you're staying."

"Rachel I can't even believe having to go through what you've had to." Sam whispered pulling the small body closer. "You aren't thinking about-"

"Never again Sam. I love you too much along with Kurt, and everybody else whose in my life.I will never consider taking my life again"

"Come on let's go eat some delicious Samuel Evan's made chicken pot pie."

Mrs. Evans peeked her out of the kitchen "With help from his mother."

* * *

"Thank you for the dinner Mrs. Evans it was delicious, but I should probably get home."

"Sweetie you are more than welcome to come here anytime you want. If you ever need to talk to a mother figure you come to me okay?" The woman asked gently as she wrapped the still very young and innocent girl in a hug.

"I promise and thank you again."

Sam led his girlfriend to his car and helped her in, he had sent a text to Chad but he knew the Berry Brothers would still be freaking out about her whereabouts.

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow morning Sam." Rachel slid over to kiss her boyfriend's cheek and reached for the door handle. "Sam what're you?" Rachel asked when she felt Sam's hand wrap around her own casted arm.

Looking at his girl Sam felt warmth wash through his veins and he couldn't help but want to hold her in his arms. "I want to come up babe, we are on mid-winter break afterall."

* * *

"Rachel where the hell were you?" Chad asked frantically as he engulfed the petite girl in a tight hug.

Sam sat on the couch completely comfortable in the Schuester apartment. Watching the scene between the two siblings .Sam finally saw how close the pair was, both seemed to completely relax in each others presence. Zoning back into his surroundings Sam listened intently to the siblings fight.

"You've got to stop running from your problems! I know that you feel things way more intensely than others but you can't just get up and go when things get tough. Kiddo I love you, I really do and I can't lose you again." Chad ranted to his sister, terrified to lose her.

"I'm a runner Chad. When Im scared, when I feel alone, when I'm angry I run because I don't know what else to do .If I run I don't have to think, all I focus on is my breathing, the thumping of my heart, and the movement of my body. I cannot stop running Chad and I won't." Rachel spoke fiercely, no one knew how hard things slammed into her, how she couldn't breathe or her eyes filled with tears and that running saved her.

"I never knew that kiddo," Chad told her slumping onto the couch next to Sam. "I never knew that running helped you so much." The man's expression softened greatly when he saw his kid sister smile sadly. "Charlie went home I really laid into him."

"I guess I'll go call him then." She told him walking into his bedroom "No one deserves to be turned away from their family likes I was.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: So sorry about the long times between updates but I just couldn't think straight. I promise the next chapter will be up a lot sooner! Thanks for the reviews and keep reading.

"Charlie," Rachel started slowly as she held the phone up to her ear and paced around her bedroom. Rachel was feeling angered at her brother and also saddened that her father had never looked for her, that hurt more than her brother's betrayal. "I'm mad at you."

"I know baby girl and I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you but baby doll I love you." The young man spoke thickly, his throat filled with emotions at the possibility that he could lose his sister again. "I should of told you and Chad but sweetie we hardly ever talk. Dad calls me and usually leaves a message and I only call him back every once in a while."

Sitting atop her bed Rachel sighed and felt the tension leave her body. "I forgive you. I really do understand why you talked to him, because everyone always wants their parents to love them. I always wanted a Mom and a Dad who loved me more than anything and unfortunately I didn't get what I wanted, but Charlie don't lie to me again." She warned in a strict tone.

Sighing in relief the young man finally relaxed, " I won't lie again Rach, but you've got to promise you won't run out like that again I nearly went crazy Princess. I know you star and I know that you're a mustang and you run at the first sight of trouble but I just want you to promise you'll talk to your pack from now on."

"I'll try my best Charlie. Now tell me why our father suddenly wants to talk to me. Dad didn't seem interested in me when he kicked me out of the house and made me live on my own." Rachel stated and started to pace around the room again. The young woman had been curious ever since she heard that her father had wanted to talk with her and so she needed to know.

Charlie also felt the tension go back into his body because he had no idea how his little sister or for that matter his little brother would react to the news he had to deliver. "Rach he's sick."

Rachel was a smart girl and she knew that it wasn't a cold her father had, but it was something very serious. She didn't want to have to ask but she also wanted to know. "Charlie does he have cancer?"

"Yes."

Rachel felt tears well in her eyes and it wasn't for the reasons she should be crying, it was because she didn't feel anything. The thought of not feeling sad or feeling that pit in her stomach she had when Will arrived home later than just thought this was not a good thing to feel, this man was her father and no matter how he treated her she should feel love and longing; but she didn't she just couldn't think of crying over him and fussing when he had never done the same for her, in fact he abandoned her at a delicate time in her life.

"Baby doll are you okay over there?" Charlie asked worriedly when he didn't hear a response.

"I don't feel anything." She stated sadly" Does that mean I'm a bad person."

Charlie sighed their father had made Rachel feel badly about yet another thing and he wasn't going to allow her to feel pain. "No you are not a bad person Rach and don't you dare feel bad about this you hear me? Now I have to be at work at five in the morning so I'm going to sleep and you try to sleep too."

"I will. I love you Charlie I really do."

"I love you too Rach more than you will ever know."

* * *

"What did Charlie want?" Chad asked as soon as Rachel had stepped a foot out of her room.

Rachel sat next to Sam cuddling into her boyfriend's chest. "Our father has cancer."

Sam responded by just pulling Rachel closer to his body and pressing a kiss to her forehead. The blond young man could hardly believe that Rachel could go through so much turmoil and tragedy in nearly seventeen years of life, it just was not fair.

"How do you feel about it?" Chad asked playing with his hands and not looking the young couple in the eyes. Chad didn't feel all too upset, sure he felt bad for the man but beyond that he didn't really feel all that bad.

Rachel shook her head and moved to sit next to her brother. "I don't feel anything Chad. I do not feel sad or mad or upset, just pity I guess.

"That's how I feel too Rachie-poo. Now on to more exciting matters how about some Mac and cheese and a trivial game of scrabble."

Sam jumped up excitedly "I want to play! I can only play one round so let's go!" Sam always knew how to break the tension in a room if he knew anything.

* * *

Will walked into the front door of his apartment smiling from his date with the very beautiful Holly Holiday and immediately heard the voices of his children.

"Chad that is not a word!" Rachel exclaimed semi angrily as she pointed a finger at her brother.

The young man let out a hearty laugh and leaned over to ruffle his little sister's hair. "Yes it is, it's a sexit a place where only sexy people can leave."

"What are you guys arguing about?" Will asked amused as he leaned down to look at the scrabble board.

Rachel stood to give her father a hug. "Chad can't find a place for his s and instead of taking a minus one he tried to make up words Dad!"

"Sorry Rachie poo I'll take my minus one we've got to talk to you pops." Chad smiled and patted his father's shoulder before throwing himself into the arm chair.

Will took a seat and pulled his daughter next to him smiling when she leaned into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. "What's going on guys where's Charlie I thought he would've stayed until I got back home at least."

"Well we kind of got in a fight," Chad explained as he looked at the concern in Will's face he quickly added "but don't worry Rachel already made up with big brother number one. Sam went home about forty five minutes ago too because he drove Rachel here after she ran off. It's all been fixed Dad."

Will knew that siblings occasionally got in fights but he had never imagined the Berry threesome would get into rifts and that Rachel would take off. "And what were we fighting about?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the two Berrys.

"You sounded like a father then." Rachel smiled grandly at the gesture before starting to spiel. "Well Charlie informed us that he has been on speaking terms with our long lost father for some time now and the only reason he informed us was because our father begged him. Chad and I refuse to be perused by our father's sudden illness with cancer and while we both pity him we don't feel that we should become entangled in a difficult relationship of give and take. I personally have nothing to give at the moment and I don't think Chad or Charlie do either.

Blinking at Rachel's sudden speech Will pulled her in for a closer hug and kissed the top of his daughter's head. " It is completely your choice guys. I mean if you feel like you ought to visit your father than I say go and visit him but if you feel it will put you in a dark place then it's not worth it. If either of you will have any regrets if you father dies and you didn't get to say goodbye then you have to go."

"I don't want to go." Rachel whispered in a small voice, a voice meaning she was very close to tears. "If I go and see him then bad feelings might come up. I forgave him a long time ago but I just don't want to feel unwanted ever again."

Holding his girl close Will reassured without words that the young woman would never have to feel unwanted again and that went to the boy sitting across from him and for Charlie also the three Berrys were his children and he loved them.

* * *

"Alright you guys are sure you want to do this?" Charlie asked anxiously as his brother and sister stood behind him in the door leading to their father's hospital room. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Rachel squeezed his hand gently and looked up at him with big brown eyes. "We want to do this Charlie , if only so it won't rest on her minds our entire life."

Chad ruffled the chocolate brown hair and grabbed the small hand and took a deep breath. "You ready Princess?"


End file.
